DOING WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO
by Witezon
Summary: Mac Comes Into Her Own


Title: Doing What You Have To Do (Complete) Author: Witezon Rating: PG-13 (Language) Pairing: Eventually M/H CBS owns everything JAG Original: 2002/Revised: 2003  
  
DAY 1 - 2000 HOURS USS ENTERPRISE, SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUTH ATLANTIC  
  
Her first thought was of pain. Hers. She hurt all over. 'What the hell happened?' Slowly opening her eyes she looked around.  
  
'SHIT.' She slowly turned over to lie on her stomach, pushing up to her knees. 'Uuughh.' She took a shallow breath and looked around again. Bodies were scattered all around the bridge. She remembered walking off the bridge when the ship shook violently and then she woke up to this.  
  
She looked at the person laying closest to her. Dead, if the vacant stare meant anything. With a momentous effort, she grabbed onto the hatch and pulled herself up. That effort left her muscles shaking and her lungs trying to take deep breathes which seemed impossible. Holding her side, she slowly drew in a breath. Carefully feeling her ribs, 'A couple must be broken. Just great.'  
  
She looked around the bridge again. 'SHIT.' The windows were blown out and the Captain... she made her way over to him. He was slumped back against his chair. She put two fingers on his carotid artery, then sighed, 'Two dead, the rest unconscious, I hope.'  
  
"Bridge, can anyone hear me?!" Burst through the bridge phone speaker.  
  
It startled her, but jumping in shock was asking a little too much now. She made her way to the bridge phone, looking at the bodies scattered around her.  
  
Taking the phone, "Bridge. MacKenzie." Short and to the point, she reverted to it from habit.  
  
A pause. "Carleton, Troop Deck. Colonel MacKenzie?"  
  
"Affirmative. Status?"  
  
"Ma'am, all Marines are accounted for, injuries are minor. We've been trying to get off the deck, but the doors are sealed. We're about through with the torches. We haven't been able to contact anyone, but you."  
  
Grinding her jaws together and taking a short breathe, 'SHIT', "Captain, once you've cut through the hatch, these are your orders. Secure the ship. Until we know differently, assume we've been boarded by hostile forces. Send one squad with an officer and medic to the bridge. I want the squad with the techs on it. Take any actions necessary to secure the ship." Taking another breathe, "You are authorized the use of lethal force."  
  
Starting again, "When you find able Navy personnel not needed to run or repair the ship, use them to secure the ship. I want reports every 10 minutes. I'll put the ship on GQ to bring the systems, or what's left of them, on combat status."  
  
A brief, bare silence, then "Affirmative, Colonel. We will secure the ship. Lethal force has been authorized." A loud noise was heard in the background.  
  
"Ma'am, we've gotten through the hatch. Marines are being deployed; a squad should be there shortly." A quick thought and she got ready to retune the bridge phone to the Marine tactical frequency, "Captain, we need to use COMSEC as much as possible. We'll switch freq to freq every 10 minutes. After this comm, go to Marine Tac freq, then to the LSO freq."  
  
"Roger. In 10."  
  
Mac looked around the Bridge again. 'SHIT.' She walked over to the alarms and hit the GQ. Instantly alarms blared out across the ship. She took the mike, "General Quarters, General Quarters. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill. Damage Control report status to the Bridge." She went over to the hatch and secured it.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed since she regained consciousness and assumed 'command' of the bridge. A Marine in command of a Naval aircraft carrier. A lawyer yet. 'SHIT.'  
  
She looked around the bridge again; no one else had woken up yet. Not a good sign. She couldn't think about that right now, there was a ship to look after. Other people on that ship. She went over to the radar screens. Nothing she could detect was showing on the screens. A quick thank you winged its way above.  
  
A low moan sounded from one of the bodies on the deck. It was one of the Communications Techs. She slowly walked over to her. The Tech opened her eyes, looked around, and then immediately locked on Mac.  
  
"Ma'am, what happened?"  
  
"Can you get up? What's your name?" The Tech slowly got up.  
  
"I'm Seaman Rosarios, Ma'am. This is my first deployment. What happened?"  
  
"Okay, Rosarios, I'm not sure what happened, but we're looking into it. I need you to get on communications and find out if you can hear anything. I've put the ship on GQ and Damage Control reports should be coming in soon."  
  
A pounding on the hatch sounded. "That should be the Marines. Let me get in place and then go let them in, but stand out of the way." The Tech went wide-eyed, but nodded and made her way over to the hatch.  
  
Earlier Mac had taken a sidearm from one of the officers on the bridge - in case she needed it. She took a defensive position to the hatch, taking aim. She nodded at Rosarios.  
  
Rosarios slowly opened the hatch from behind.  
  
Suddenly, Marines shot in, high and low, taking offensive positions on the bridge. They took in the situation and the Marine officer stood up.  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie? I'm 1LT Stone and this is my squad. Sgt Kowalski is my medic. What are your orders, Ma'am?"  
  
"Thank you, Lt. That's Seaman Rosarios, she's a Comm Tech. I need radar, navigation, computer systems, and someone to pilot the ship. I need to know where we are. I've ordered damage reports, but I haven't heard anything yet. Have Kowalski go around the bridge and determine everyone's status."  
  
He nodded, "Miller, take radar. Simpson, computer systems. Ivanisvech, navigation. I can pilot the ship. My family has their own fishing boats in New England."  
  
The Marines fell-to. Soon the ship and the area around the ship were being monitored. Sentries were posted around the exterior of the bridge. Finally, damage reports slowly started to trickle in. The first was from Sick Bay. Rosarios waved Mac over.  
  
"Ma'am, this is Commander McGregor. He's the OIC of Sick Bay." In the background, Mac could hear the low murmurings of the marine squads reporting in.  
  
"Doctor McGregor, this is LT Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, temporarily in command of the bridge. What's the status of Sick Bay?"  
  
"Colonel?? - What happened to the Captain and the bridge crew?"  
  
"Doctor, they're incapacitated. The medic is doing what he can and as soon as we can secure a passage way from here to Sick Bay, we'll get these people to you. Now, what's your status?" That said in a getting pissed Marine voice.  
  
The doctor wasn't stupid, "Colonel, we've got a full complement of doctors, nurses, and corpsmen, but we can't get out. I've tried unsuccessfully to contact Engineering and Security for assistance. I finally got through to Troop Deck and I was advised to contact the Bridge. We've just got a few bruises and sprains. What can we do?"  
  
"Standby. As soon as we can get there, we'll cut you out." Waiting for a moment, "We have casualties on the bridge."  
  
This time he paused, "Acknowledged. The Captain?"  
  
She looked over at the medic. He shook his head. She spoke back into the mike, "I'm sorry, Doctor. Captain Carleton expects to reach your area in another 10 to 15 minutes."  
  
"Aye, Aye Colonel." With amusement in his voice, "Ma'am, you may well be the first Marine to command a Naval aircraft carrier." Now a frown sounded, "How are you doing, Ma'am?"  
  
The medic had attended her first, much to her dismay, and had cleaned her head wound and taped her ribs. "I'm fine. The medic already got me. He can fill you in later. Keep me advised of your situation. Bridge out."  
  
"Ma'am?" This from 1LT Stone. She looked over at him. "Why don't you sit down?" He gestured to the Captain's chair. The Captain's body had been removed and taken somewhere. Now it was merely a chair waiting from someone to occupy it. A Naval officer, a Ship's Captain, not a Marine officer. She continued to look at it.  
  
'Suck it up, Marine. You're all this ship has for a Commanding Officer. You can get court-martialed later.' Everyone looked at her as she moved to the chair. She sat down and laid her hands on the arms.  
  
Calling out with all the confidence the Marine Corps had drilled into her, "Rosarios, Bridge recording on."  
  
"Aye, Ma'am. Bridge recording on."  
  
"This is Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, USMC, JAG Corps, temporarily in command. Approximately 2 hours, 15 minutes ago, the ship took several missile hits and the ship has automatically locked down. Casualties and injuries are high. The Captain and most of the Bridge crew are casualties. The Marines, under the command of Captain Carleton, are currently securing the ship. One-half of the ship has been secured at this time. No hostiles have been found. We are working on the assumption hostiles may be aboard, but we have confirmed that the damage is from missiles."  
  
Looking out over the ocean, then at the Marines and the one sailor manning Bridge Ops, "We are securing the Sick Bay Deck now and will be transferring the wounded and casualties there shortly."  
  
"Captain. I mean, Colonel." Rosarios started, looking embarrassed. MacKenzie looked over at her, "I've got the Flight Deck."  
  
"Good. Can you put it on speaker?"  
  
"Aye, Ma'am. This is Cdr Hutchinson."  
  
"Cdr, this is Lt Colonel MacKenzie, what's your status?"  
  
"Colonel? What happened to the Captain? What's going on?" Hutchinson sounded angry and confused.  
  
"Cdr, the Captain and most of the bridge crew are casualties. We've been hit by 4 missiles, one that apparently misfired. I've assumed command of the ship. What is your status? How soon can you get in the air to fly cover?"  
  
All she heard was silence. 'I guess I better get used to this.'  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie? Commander Rabb's partner? Has he reported in?"  
  
She already knew that answer. No.  
  
"No, Cdr Rabb has not reported in, but our communications are limited due to malfunctions attributed to our damage. Engineering is attempting to repair that and the engines. That's why I need to know when you can get in the air. I need you to defend the ship."  
  
More silence. That pissed her off, she didn't need flyboy egos getting in the way. She waited.  
  
Then, "Commander, do you read me?"  
  
Evidently he came to a decision. "Ma'am, we've had a few injuries, but the planes are air worthy. We can get up as soon as we can raise them to the flight deck and make sure the catapult is working. Do you know when that will be?"  
  
She looked over at Stone. He was acting as her Exec.  
  
He looked at his board, "From what's available from Engineering, we should be able to get the planes up in about 2-hours."  
  
She nodded at him. "Cdr, we should be able to bring everything on-line in about 2-hours." Taking a deep breathe, which hurt her ribs, "Commander Hutchinson, you are authorized lethal force to defend this ship. This authorization is granted as both the Acting Captain of this vessel and the JAG. Do you acknowledge?"  
  
Silence. "Aye, Captain. I acknowledge authorization of lethal force."  
  
"Good. Commander, I need one of the pilots or RIOs to act as LSO and also another one as Air Boss on the bridge."  
  
"Acknowledged. I'll have one officer not flying be LSO and one as Air Boss for your staff." She raised an eyebrow at his wording, "Commander, I'll also have a Marine hand carry to you a recording of my bridge report. I need someone to get high and away and send it COMNAVAIRLANT."  
  
"Acknowledged, Ma'am. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Ma'am?" It was Stone again. He walked over to her chair.  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I've got some updates for you. Sick Bay is now accessible and all wounded and casualties from the Bridge are there. The ship is 75% secured and both Marine and Navy security personnel are ensuring it stays that way. I've released our medic to Sick Bay. Engineering has revised its estimates for the Flight Deck and its coming up in 45 minutes. Engineering also reports that the engines have suffered some malfunctions, but are expected to be working, in a limited capacity, in about 3 hours. Engineering teams have deployed around the ship to ensure our seaworthiness, but we don't seem to have any sea-level openings. Intra-ship communications are up and we can contact all areas of the ship. Off-ship communications should be up in about an hour, but there's some problems in that area, and staff offices are closed and the personnel have been reassigned to combat and combat- support positions. Oh, the Mess is also open and sending up coffee and snacks."  
  
"Excellent. Any change in our heading?"  
  
"We're drifting about 1 knot every hour. The sea is calm, we're heavy, and we should be able to navigate as soon as engineering comes up. The closest land mass is South America about 8 hours away at best speed. We aren't in any danger of entering any countries' waters."  
  
"Rosarios, we're still recording?"  
  
"Aye, Ma'am."  
  
"As you just heard, 1LT Stone has just reported our status as of 3 hours from missile attack. 1LT Stone is acting as my Executive Officer. I will maintain command until I receive word from COMNAVAIRLANT to relinquish it. I accept any and all responsibility for my actions during my command of this ship. This tape will be delivered to Commander Hutchinson for transmission to COMNAVAIRLANT. MacKenzie out."  
  
Thirty minutes later the Marine sentry called out, "Ma'am, There's a LTCdr Navidad from Flt Desk?" She nodded and he entered.  
  
Walking up to her, "Colonel, I'm LtCdr Navidad, I'm here to be the Air Boss."  
  
She smiled, "Excellent, we need to get those planes up." She nodded at the Air Boss station, "We don't have a staff for you yet, but hopefully we'll find some soon. Take your station."  
  
"Aye, Ma'am," he walked over and started reviewing the station and bringing it up.  
  
She nodded at Rosarios who pulled the tape from the recorder and handed it to the Marine Corporal that was standing by. He looked at Mac, saluted, and went to Flight Deck.  
  
Mac silently sighed to herself. Stone watched her, as he had for the past 3 hours. She was decisive, knowledgeable, and didn't take shit from anyone. Damn fine Marine. That surprised him, he always felt women, and especially female lawyers, weren't really Marines. Shaking his head, 'Damn fine Marine.'  
  
The Marine Corporal trotted up to Commander Hutchinson, "Sir, here's the recording from Colonel MacKenzie." He held it out and Hutchinson took it. Hutchinson looked at it and the Corporal.  
  
"Corporal, the Marines are protecting her, aren't they?"  
  
Staring him in the eye, "Yes, Sir. She has more Marines around her than the President has Secret Service. No one will get near her unless she wants them to." Nodding, Hutchinson dismissed him.  
  
Lt Steve Corelli, his RIO, walked up to him. "What was that about, Wolf? Is our Lady Marine Captain impressin' you?"  
  
Snorting, "Hell, yes. She's got us and the Marines so tied together we can't shit without the other knowing where and when."  
  
Looking at his aircraft, "You know, I went up to the bridge and talked with her for 20 minutes about what's happening and what we need to do."  
  
Glancing at the ocean, "She's made some tough decisions and she's not even trained to captain a ship. Hell, if she does anything wrong, they'll blame it on her being a woman." Looking at Steve, "She doesn't deserve that, and I'll support her if and when it hits the fan."  
  
Taking a breathe, "Yeah, she impresses me too. The Marines think she walks on water. I'm beginning to wonder if she doesn't."  
  
A voice yells out, "Wolf, Fox, the Captain... ahhh, Colonel wants you up and away!!!" The LSO, LtCdr Ford, stood on the flight line.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, tell our Lady Captain we're up in 15!" In 15, his squadron was up and away. Some flying close cover, some high and out, and one way out to transmit the recording.  
  
Mac silently sent thanks that the Tomcats were finally in the air. Going over the checklist in her mind, 'The ship was slowly - very slowly - getting under control. Injuries were still being assessed, and Engineering had its repairs underway. I guess that means its time for a staff meeting for a status report and more decision-making - by guess who. I'm definitely going to Leavenworth. I wonder if they'll let me bunk with my Uncle.'  
  
"Lt Stone? Would you please arrange a staff meeting with all departments in the closest conference room for 30 minutes from now?"  
  
"Aye, Ma'am. Are you going somewhere?" He asked, when she stood up.  
  
She looked at him, "Just the head, Lt." She looked back, "Would you have coffee and food available at the meeting?"  
  
He nodded, both at her and when she wasn't looking, at the Marine standing in the window. The Marine nodded back and spoke in his radio. She was being protected. Whether she wanted it or not.  
  
DAY 1 - 2330 HOURS  
  
She slowly walked into the staff meeting. Slowly as her ribs hurt and she hadn't had any sleep since the night before. Dr McGregor had sent a nurse to the Bridge every hour or so to check on her. She wouldn't take any pain killers as she had to be in total control. Stone followed her in. They had left a 3d watch LT in command until after the meeting.  
  
The meeting consisted of the Doctor, Engineer, Security, LSO, Weapons, Navigation, Computer Systems, Mess, Logistics, Intelligence, and Communications. The Air Boss, LtCdr Navidad stayed on the bridge to watch the airspace and the flights.  
  
She nodded her thanks to Stone as he poured her a fresh cup of coffee and gave her a roast beef sandwich.  
  
She began, "The ship is secure. My thanks, Captain Carleton, for a fine job. Also, for 1LT Stone and his squad, I'll personally be making recommendations for them. Seaman Rosarios, too." He nodded.  
  
"No hostiles were found, but we've got many injuries and fatalities. We've lost almost a third of the crew. Additional damage to the ship was discovered. Commander Schreiber's engineering teams have stopped or are repairing the damages." Taking a drink of coffee and nodding at Schreiber, "What's your current status?"  
  
"Cap...Colonel, we've got most of the worst damage repaired. The engines are back on-line for 1.25 knots, but its enough to keep us stable in this current. We anticipate being up to slow moving within 3 days. We should be able to get to full speed when the next supply shipment arrives."  
  
Slightly smiling and nodding her appreciation, "Commander McGregor's Sick Bay has been working non-stop on the injuries the crew sustained. Would you please bring us up-to-date?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. As you said, we're still assessing the injuries, but we think approximately 1000 crew members were injured or killed due to the attack. The most critically injured are about 200. Everyone else should be fine within 3 days to 2 weeks."  
  
"Thank you. LtCdr Ford?"  
  
The Acting LSO, replied, "Ma'am, the squadrons are scheduled around the clock and the maintenance crews are performing their jobs well. As you know, we've had two incursions into our air space, but only one could be hostile. Due to that, we'll assume that a hostile attack will occur from the air."  
  
"Agreed." Thinking, "Was the hostile before or after the tape was relayed to COMNAVAIRLANT?" Looking at her and thinking about her question, "It was after. Do you think there's a connection?"  
  
"Yes. It was why Commander Rabb and I are here in the first place." Taking a deep breathe, then holding her ribs, she slowly enunciated, "But at this time, that's classified."  
  
Doctor McGregor, "Captain..ahh..Ma'am, you need to take something for those ribs and get some sleep."  
  
She smiled tiredly at him. Her smile reminded everyone that she was injured, but also about the gravity of the situation she had put herself in, "Yes, Doctor, I know. I will get some sleep. Otherwise my Exec will knock me out." She looked over at Stone, who was wearing the stoic Marine face.  
  
"The Exec determined that most of the third-watch Bridge crew are still available to pull their shift. I'll take advantage of that and get some sleep and a shower. Will that be acceptable?"  
  
McGregor, "Acceptable if you really do it. I know you, Captains. Uhh."  
  
She waved her hand to drop it. "Weapons?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Lt Watson learned from her peers. Or at least tried. "The damage occurred due to a missile hitting our weapons compartment. Which, fortunately for us, was the misfire. We've defused, removed, and stored the misfire for further investigation. Almost 90% of our missiles and ammunition are good." She looked at her Captain, "Ma'am, if you need it, we've got it."  
  
A feral smile crossed her face, "Excellent, Lt. If we need to, we can kick ass."  
  
"Yes, Capta... Ma'am." She also fell into this almost automatic response.  
  
"Computer Systems?"  
  
"Ma'am, we took the most hits. That's what closed down most of the hatches and electrical systems. Our back-up computers were also hit. My question would be how did they know where both primary and secondary systems were located? They're not even close together."  
  
Shaking his head, "However, due to my teams' hard work and some good luck, we're able to divert to a third server we were designing when this happened. We should have all of our systems on 3 within the next 2 hours. We can have 1 or 2 back up within a day, Cap....Ma'am."  
  
She looked at LT Giles. Then she looked over the staff. In a low, serious voice, "I'm not sure you realize how much I appreciate you and your crews. You are professionals, experts at your jobs, and deserving of any praise I can possibly give you. This ship has risen up, fought back, and I am proud of you. If you can call me Captain, I can only respond with my most deep-hearted thanks and respect. I am so very proud to be part of this crew. You have proven that the military does have the best."  
  
She let the silence reign for a few moments, "Let's get back to work. Dismissed." She nodded at everyone.  
  
DAY 2 - 0230 HOURS IN A TOMCAT OVER THE ATLANTIC  
  
"This is Batman and Robin, do you read? Enterprise, are you there?" Commander Rabb and his RIO, Robin, had been out for over 4 hours and didn't know what happened to ship. More silence. They hadn't heard from the Enterprise in those 4-hours.  
  
Suddenly, "Batman, this is Wolf. What is your status?"  
  
'Status?' Rabb was confused.  
  
Rabb's RIO called out, "Batman, we've been targeted! By Wolf!"  
  
'SHIT' "Wolf, this is Batman. Why have you locked weapons on us?"  
  
"Batman, answer with your status."  
  
Thinking hard and quickly, "Our status is weapons are locked and loaded. Fuel is at one quarter, and we have no bogeys."  
  
"Batman, transmit radio signature." Harm froze, as did his RIO, no one asked for that unless something really bad had happened.  
  
"Acknowledged. Transmitting radio signature." The RIO sent it.  
  
"What's wrong, Wolf?"  
  
"Sorry, Batman, but I had to be sure. Big E was hit. We're on war-footing and I would have shot you down if you hadn't cleared."  
  
Rabb didn't breathe. What the hell happened? Oh, God, Mac!  
  
"Batman, I've got clearance for you from the LSO. Follow me in for a landing. Switch to Marine Tac freq."  
  
Robin answered, sighing in relief as now she could hear the chatter from the ship again, "Roger."  
  
"Wolf, what happened! What about Mac?"  
  
Silence. "Its not good. But you need to talk with the Captain. She can explain it."  
  
"SHE?" He repeated out loud.  
  
"Yes, she..." Silence. Then his voice hardened, "Don't mess with our Captain, Rabb."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Batman and Robin landed safely. The LSO came trotting out. "Batman, Robin. Glad you're back. I've scheduled you into the flight rotations to round out the squadrons. Go get some food and sleep before your next flight." They nodded automatically in response.  
  
Rabb looked around. There were Marines in battle gear with weapons. But Navy security personnel were with the Marines. Mixed teams of Navy and Marines. He looked closer and saw smoke damage and curled steel. "Oh hell, what happened?" He and Robin looked up to the Bridge and saw nothing but blackness and broken windows.  
  
Maintenance was up there replacing the windows and in their opinion it was almost done, in Rabb's opinion he only saw a quarter of the windows blown out.  
  
He started to run to the bridge. Started is key, he didn't even make it to the corridor before he was thrown down to the deck with 5 Marines and 2 Naval personnel, weapons out, looking at him.  
  
Not good.  
  
"What can we do for you....Commander?"  
  
Well, that was different.  
  
"Uhm, I'm looking for Colonel MacKenzie. I'm her partner, Commander Rabb."  
  
Navy looked at the Marines, "If he's her partner, what was he doing away from the ship?"  
  
"Commander, can you answer that question?" The Marine Sergeant, who was flanked by two Navy personnel, asked.  
  
Looking up from the ground, he debated whether trying to use his rank or answering the question was best. The latter seemed best.  
  
"I was on a mission. I had to meet another plane. That's all I can say. Colonel MacKenzie will be able to confirm this mission."  
  
They looked at him. Then they quickly searched him. No weapons. They let him up.  
  
"The Captain should be asleep. But the Exec is on the Bridge. Please come with us."  
  
They led him to the Bridge. He looked at the bridge crew and he looked around surprised. They were a mixture of Navy and Marines manning Bridge Ops. Again, not normal.  
  
"Lt Stone, Commander Rabb would like to speak with you." Stone nodded, and they dropped off at the door. Not leaving, because they just weren't sure and they'd rather be safe than sorry.  
  
"Commander?" Stone walked to him.  
  
"Exec?" Rabb questioned. He stared at Stone. He thought, 'A Marine Exec? A 1LT?' His surprise filtered through his demeanor and it wasn't appreciated by the Bridge crew or the security forces.  
  
"Yes, I'm the Exec of the Enterprise. What do you need?" Stone asked evenly, not taking any shit from this officer. Just like his Captain.  
  
Finally, Rabb realized that he was on shaky ground. "Sorry, Exec. But I'm really confused. When Robin and I left, everything was fine. Now everything has changed. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Looking at him, Stone noticed how Rabb was locking down what he felt. "Commander, approximately 1 hour after you and Robin left, the Big E was attacked by missiles. Four hit. Three direct and full explosions. The fourth was a misfire, directly into the ammo deck. The bridge personnel were the first taken out. Colonel MacKenzie was the only surviving officer on the bridge. She took command."  
  
Rabb was shocked by what Stone said. 'Mac in command of the Enterprise?'  
  
"Lt Colonel MacKenzie is in command of the Enterprise?" he asked.  
  
1Lt Stone's expression became more implacable, if that was possible. Harm realized that he had said or done something, again, unacceptable. She'd been there and done what was needed while he was on his mission.  
  
"Would you take me to see the Colonel?" No longer was he autocratic. He wanted, no he needed, to see Mac.  
  
"Yes, sir. Please follow me. She just woke up."  
  
They led him down to her quarters. The ones they had originally been assigned. Stone knocked. "Captain? I've got Commander Rabb here to see you." Stone nodded, stared at the Marine/Navy guard force, and left. The guards stayed.  
  
The hatch opened, she looked at him, then the guards. She nodded and stepped back into her quarters.  
  
She shut the hatch and they looked at each other. He was tired and confused. She was hurt. He saw the bruising on her forehead and how she held herself tightly. She looked tired. But she didn't look confused, she looked resolved. They continued to stare at each other.  
  
Then, softly, "Harm, I may need a good lawyer. Know one?" She tried to smile, but it was a weak attempt.  
  
He held out his arms, "Yeah, I know one. You need one?" She stepped into his arms.  
  
When he tightened his arms, she moaned, "Gently, Flyboy. I've got some broken ribs."  
  
He softened his hold, but didn't let go. "Mac, what happened?" She laughed, or maybe laughing was too happy of a description, "Harm, we were attacked. Everyone around me was dead or dying. I had to take command." A tear fell from her eye. No sound, just a single tear silently sliding down her face.  
  
"Everything is alright, for now. I'm here. Just relax for awhile."  
  
She slowly pulled away form him. But not going too far. "Did you hear what happened?"  
  
He nodded, she looked down then back up at him, "Harm, this situation is...I don't know what it is. But I've taken command of the ship. I've sent a report to COMNAVAIRLANT, as Acting Captain of the Enterprise."  
  
Shaking her head at what's she done, what she had to do. She took an almost deep breathe. He saw her clutch her side. He took her back in his arms, resting his head upon hers.  
  
She tightened her arms around him, then let him go. She repeated, "Harm, I've taken command of the Enterprise." Shaking her head, in shock, "I still can't believe it."  
  
She walked back to the bed and sat down, snorting in depreciation, "I'll probably be in Leavenworth for the next 20 years. Think you can plea bargain well enough for me to bunk with my Uncle?"  
  
He studied her. Proud, bruised, strong. He smiled sadly - for herself, for him and how much he loves her, and for what she's sacrificed. "Can I offer one pilot for duty, Skipper? Also my services as a lawyer, if you need one."  
  
She went back into his arms. "Harm, I've missed you so much." She hugged him as tightly as she could, and whispered, "I've been so afraid that I wouldn't see you again." She tightened her hug, "I promised myself that I would tell you how much I truly love you."  
  
Sighing in relief, he said softly, "I love you, too."  
  
They stood there, in each other's arms. Suddenly they were kissing, deeply, almost desperately. Trying to say with a kiss what they couldn't with words.  
  
Suddenly a sound resounded throughout the room. "Captain to the Bridge. Captain to the Bridge."  
  
Harm saw the mantle of the captaincy settle around her shoulders, along with the stoic Marine facade. She moved away from him and called the Bridge. "MacKenzie here. What's the problem?"  
  
"Skipper, we have a bogey approaching north by northwest at Angels 10. The current flight is on its way to meet it. We have another bogey approaching from the west on the surface. The Marines want to launch to meet it away from the ship."  
  
Harm saw her shoulders tense and wanted to put his hands on them to relax them.  
  
"Alright, put the ship at GQ and send the Marines out. I'm on my way."  
  
She looked over at him, pain in her eyes, "Harm, please report to the flight deck. You may need to launch. I've got to get to the Bridge."  
  
He nodded. He watched the pain transcend into maturity in her eyes. How can someone who's seen so much pain already, get even more? He didn't understand that, but knew she needed him to do his job. He reached out to touch her cheek, "I love you. I've never loved anyone more than I love you."  
  
She nodded with tears in her eyes. She captured the tears and forced them back. He saw more of the transformation into being The Captain.  
  
Unable to take his eyes off her, he watched as she left her quarters and saw her guards fall-in around her. Then he went to the flight deck alone.  
  
0800 - JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
Admiral Chegwidden stalked from his office, past the bullpen, into the elevator and was gone. Lt Roberts went up to Tiner.  
  
"Tiner, what's wrong with the Admiral?" The both continued to watch the closed elevator doors.  
  
"I don't know, Lt. But the SecNav called him, and then the next thing I know-" He gestured to the Admiral's departure. "I'd make a guess that isn't good."  
  
"No, probably not." They went back to work.  
  
NAVAL OPERATIONS CENTER  
  
The SECNAV, the CNO, and Admiral Chegwidden sat around the display screen and listened to the taped message from the Enterprise. Shocked. There was no indication that anything was wrong.  
  
"Sir, we can bring up infrared satellite pictures of the Enterprise now. The timestamp on these pictures is 0400."  
  
So saying, there it was. As they magnified it, they were able to see the missile damage, aircraft taking off from the flight, and a Marine vessel being launched from the ship.  
  
They had the pictures magnified one more degree, and they were able to see the tiny figure of Colonel MacKenzie as she walked up to the Bridge from the outside. She was surrounded by security personnel. The next picture was of her going into the Bridge, which had blackened sides and they could see Engineering replacing windows.  
  
The CNO looked at Chegwidden. "Tell me about MacKenzie."  
  
Out of the darkness, Webb spoke up, "She's a damn fine Marine and she's doing her damndest to keep your boat afloat."  
  
Chegwidden got a long-suffering look on his face, "Well, as much I hate to agree with the CIA, Webb is right. Colonel MacKenzie is one of the finest officers I've ever met. If a Marine has to command a Navy ship, then I would have no problem selecting MacKenzie."  
  
"Glad to hear you say that, Admiral." In walked the Commandant of the Marine Corps. The SECNAV waved him to the table.  
  
"Commandant, Webb, please take a seat. Let's discuss what's going on. Webb, let's start with you."  
  
"Yes, well, this appears to be part of the mission that sent Rabb and MacKenzie to the Enterprise in the first place. I've got someone on the ship and the package was received, well, at least additional information about the package was received." Sitting back in his chair, "Since my latest update from about 30 minutes ago, you've got around 1000 dead or wounded. Mackenzie's got the ship on war-footing. She's fully integrated the Marines and the Navy into one group. They've started to call her Captain."  
  
Shrugging, "She calls herself Colonel though. She's been practically everywhere on the ship when she's not on the bridge. She's been in Engineering, Sick Bay to visit with the wounded, the Flight Deck, and most of the decks below."  
  
Looking at the table, then up to Chegwidden, "She's also got a couple of broken ribs and probably a slight concussion." Waiting a beat, "Her Exec is a 1Lt Stone."  
  
Looking at the others, "Yeah, she's got a Marine as Executive Officer of the Enterprise. He's decided that she needs protection. So she's got a security team of Marines and Navy personnel around her whenever she leaves the Bridge or her quarters. They've got roving security forces throughout the ship and COMSEC is the standard for the day. They keep changing the freq on a random basis for communications on or around the ship. The pilots swear that some demented person in the lowest part of the ship randomly throws darts to choose the frequencies." A few smiles cross their faces.  
  
The CNO said, "The question is, do we keep MacKenzie out there as Captain or do I drop a Captain in?  
  
Chegwidden and the Commandant look at each other, then at the SECNAV, who said, "No, I'm not stupid. They've accepted her for this emergency and I'm not going to complicate the problem. At least its not Rabb."  
  
Webb chuckled, "Rabb landed and went looking for Mac. Evidently he didn't clear it with anyone and found himself looking up from the deck into the faces of her security team. He had to explain who he was to her Exec."  
  
The SECNAV momentarily looked amused, then sighed, "We still don't know who shot the missiles at them. We still don't know who is involved. Webb, when the Hell am I going to know? I'm not making any changes until I know that. We can't even send them any supplies until we know."  
  
"We think they were hoping to sink her. They did get one missile into the Ammo Deck, but it misfired. That's probably the only reason they're still there. We think we should be able to name most of them within the next few days. We're working the few names we've got now and when we get the rest, we should be able to wrap this up."  
  
A decision made, "Alright, we'll leave MacKenzie as acting Captain of the Enterprise and Stone as her Exec. Its working and we won't change it."  
  
The CNO and the Commandant exchanged glances and nodded their agreement.  
  
Chegwidden, "Sir, is there anyway we can communicate with them? Webb, you've got a contact on the ship."  
  
Webb, shrugging, "Its very difficult right now. There's some sort of interference around the ship and my contact has already burnt out 3 power supplies trying to break through it."  
  
"Sir, couldn't we use the same method as Colonel MacKenzie did when she sent us a taped message?" Chegwidden looked at the CNO and the Commandant.  
  
"This would also give us the opportunity to approve of Colonel MacKenzie's temporary assumption of command. I'm sure she's thinking that she's going to be spending time with her Uncle in Leavenworth after this is over," again Chegwidden looked over at the Commandant, who nodded in agreement, and then back to the CNO and SECNAV.  
  
Slowly considering this request, the SECNAV nodded to the CNO. "Tell me, Admiral, on her next promotion, because if this goes well I would assume she'll be short-listed for promotion, will we promote her to full Colonel or Captain?" They all stood up.  
  
"Tape the message and get it out to her."  
  
END OF DAY 2 - JAG HEADQUARTERS, SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
Admiral Chegwidden walked back in. "ATTENTION ON DECK."  
  
"Sturgis, Roberts, Sims, Gunny, Imes, Tiner- where's Singer and Mattoni?"  
  
"They're in court, Sir." They had gathered around him.  
  
The Admiral walked toward his office and gestured that they follow him.  
  
When they had gathered around his desk, "There's been an incident on the Enterprise."  
  
At their startled glances, "Rabb's fine, but Mac has some broken ribs and concussion." He looked down at his desk and straightened some papers. The Admiral is normally blunt and for him to prevaricate like this was making them nervous.  
  
Sturgis finally asked, "Sir, what happened to the Enterprise?"  
  
Straightening up, his expression hardening, "This goes no further than this room. That's an order. Do you understand?"  
  
At their nods and "Yes, Sirs." He continued.  
  
"The Enterprise was attacked by missiles, 4 of them." Startled exclamations sounded until he silenced them with a look.  
  
"Casualties and injuries have been severe. I'm not going to go into it, but command has been assumed by Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
This time no sounds - just shock. They had thought maybe Rabb, in an outlandish nightmare, as a temporary measure, but Colonel MacKenzie - she's a Marine. Marines don't command Navy ships.  
  
Amused at their shocked expressions, he added, "Her Exec is a Marine 1LT Stone."  
  
Finally, Sturgis asked, "Sir, how does a Marine command a Naval ship?"  
  
At Chegwidden's flinty stare, "Not to say that Colonel MacKenzie isn't capable of commanding a ship, but she's not trained for it. What happened to the other bridge officers?"  
  
He looked them in the eye, "Evidently she was last man standing on the Bridge and no one else was there to take command. She sent the Marines out to retake the ship and had one squad sent to her for assistance in Bridge Ops. I can't say to much due to OPSEC, but apparently neither the Navy or Marine personnel have any problems with her commanding the ship. She's got aircraft patrolling the skies over the ship and Marines ready to repel or board anything on the surface. She's doing a damn fine job and I'm extremely proud of her."  
  
Sitting back in his chair, chuckling, "Just think of it, the first woman to command an aircraft carrier and its my Marine Chief of Staff."  
  
Gunny was standing straight and proud. It was a Marine Corps officer commanding the Enterprise and it was Colonel MacKenzie. He knew she was good, he saw it on the Guadal and again in Indonesia, not to mention here in the office.  
  
"Hey, somebody better stick Gunny in the side, we don't want him to explode Semper Fi'ing all over the place," Sturgis joked.  
  
Everyone laughed. Harriet asked, "Sir, is there anyway we can talk with Colonel MacKenzie.?"  
  
Sighing, "No, I'm sorry to say, we can't. We can only use taped messages passed along from aircraft to aircraft to the ship. So only the most important messages are being sent."  
  
Gunny asked, "Sir, how long will Colonel MacKenzie command the Enterprise?"  
  
"The SECNAV, the CNO, the Commandant, and myself concur that she will Captain the Enterprise until this situation has been resolved."  
  
"Interesting choice of words, Sir." Sturgis regarded the Admiral steadily.  
  
"Well, Commander, when you assume the responsibility, you get the title."  
  
"Yes, sir. Will she need a lawyer when she returns?"  
  
"If I know the Colonel, she'll have already retained Rabb."  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
Commander Imes spoke up, "Sir, would they prosecute her?"  
  
Shrugging, "I don't know, Commander, it all depends on what happens while she's in command. Just the same for any Captain."  
  
Gunny spoke up, "Sir, I'm sure the Captain understood the risks when she assumed command."  
  
Looking up at the Gunny, "Yes, Gunny. I'm sure you're right. The Captain knew." Glancing around the room, "Alright people, let's get back to work. If I find out anything more, I'll let you know."  
  
DAY 2 - 1400 USS ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
  
Commander Hutchinson walked onto the Bridge and over to Mac. "Ma'am, we just received this taped message from COMNAVAIRLANT." He handed it over to her. She looked at him and nodded her thanks.  
  
Looking over to Lt Stone, "Exec, please call the senior staff together, I think we should hear this together."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were all gathered back into the conference room where they had their first meeting only yesterday. It had been 17 hours since Mac has assumed command of the Enterprise.  
  
Doctor McGregor, Commander Schreiber, LT (JG) Giles, Commander Hutchinson, 1LT Watson, CPT Carleton, LtCdr Ford, and LtCdr Ziegler, the Intel Officer. Mac walked in followed by Lt Stone and sat at the head of the table. "Alright, you all know we've received a message from COMNAVAIRLANT. I wanted you to hear it with me." She nodded at Stone and he pushed the button to start the tape.  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie, this is Admiral Chegwidden. I understand you've taken on a new position. If you needed a change from being my Chief of Staff, you should have told me. The Enterprise has caused quite a ruckus and besides me the SECNAV, CNO, and Commandant are here. Oh yeah, so is Webb." There was another pause and a rustle of paper. She remained calm and steady and the staff looked at her, then back at the table.  
  
"Colonel, we understand that you've found yourself in the midst of a hostile situation and have taken command. After all these years you've controlled Commander Rabb, the Enterprise should be easy for you. Colonel, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. Colonel, the CNO wants a few words with you."  
  
They hear "Sir," in the background. Then the CNO began speaking. "Colonel, I understand that you've been acting as Captain of the Enterprise since last night. I appreciate the fact that you got your situation report to us as quickly as you did. Unfortunately, for the time being, it appears we'll have to continue to use this method. There's some type of interference in your area and we're having a hard time breaking through it." The Intel Officer sat up at that piece of information. "Colonel, after discussions with the SECNAV, the Commandant, and Admiral Chegwidden, we have decided to officially appoint you as the Acting Captain of the Enterprise for the duration of this situation, backdated to yesterday when the missiles hit the ship. Therefore all actions you've taken have been with the full authority of the Department of the Navy."   
  
The CNO continued, "I would assume that by now you're trying to figure out why we're not sending a replacement bridge crew to the Enterprise. We believe that what happened to the Enterprise is related to the case that sent you and Rabb there in the first place. Therefore we can't send you any personnel or supplies. You'll have to do everything with what you've got. Captain, you've got a good crew, but by now you've probably figured that out. You're going to need them. Good Luck, Captain MacKenzie. The SECNAV would like to say a few words."  
  
"MacKenzie, we're doing everything we can here to clear-up this situation as soon as possible. Keep doing everything you're doing and keep Rabb under control. Things could be worse, he could be in command. You two keep my office in turmoil, now it will be female officers commanding Naval ships, and you're not even Navy. With you two it never ends. Good luck, Captain."  
  
Then the Commandant came on. "Colonel, The Marine Corps is proud of you and your actions. We're the few and the proud, so therefore those that distinguish themselves come to our attention. I want you to pass onto Captain Carleton, 1LT Stone, and the Marines under your command, my appreciation and Semper Fi. Good Luck, Captain."  
  
"Mac, I guess its my turn." This time is was Webb. "Remember what we were discussing before you and Rabb went to the Enterprise? Well, its coming together. But your end will be the dangerous one. You've got the what you were sent to get, whether you know it or not. If not, find it. Tell your crew whatever you think they need to know. The less they know the safer for them. But you know that. Unless, of course, they launch more missiles. Your choice. Good Luck, Mac."  
  
Chegwidden's voice comes back on, "Mac, we want you to continue sending your SITREPs as taped messages. Good Luck, Captain." The tape ended.  
  
She looked around the room at the faces of 'her' crew. They all looked rather shocked, but pleased. "Commander Ziegler, we need a secure conference room to discuss the situation, can you get us one?"  
  
"Aye, Skipper."  
  
Three hours after the message from the CNO, they were all gathered into the Conference Room again.  
  
"CAPTAIN ON DECK." They all rose when Mac entered the room.  
  
"Please be seated." Everyone took their seats.  
  
During that three hours, Intel had swept the room and Marine guards had ensured it security. Mac started, "I need to tell you more about the reason why Commander Rabb and I were sent to Enterprise." She gestured to Rabb, "I've asked the Commander to attend this meeting for that purpose."  
  
He nods at everyone. They all look back at her.  
  
She begins, "As you know, we were sent here to investigate the possibility of someone on the Enterprise being a spy, or at the least, passing information along the terrorist channels." She looked at them, steadily.  
  
"According to our Intel sources, the information led to a chain of individuals from different foreign states that are linked only by their beliefs."  
  
Silence, then the Intel Officer Cdr Zielger, "Skipper, are the 'foreign states' linked to the individuals?"  
  
Mac smiled in approval, "Good question. It took the CIA 3 weeks to figure that out." She glanced at Rabb, then continued. "No, to the frustration and anger of the 'foreign states,' they are linked by their religious beliefs."  
  
"That means that the states these individuals belong to, aren't representative of these individuals," this from Commander Rabb.  
  
Then he looked up at Mac, "Skipper, they've been able to prove that these individuals are not part of their respective nations. They're working with someone or something else."  
  
Keeping eye contact with her, "Ma'am, we were able to get the information to retrieve the package."  
  
Seeing her eyes widen in shock, then compress in anger, he continued quickly, "Its on the communications tape we received during the mission." Taking a breathe, "But, we'll need to retrieve it for evidence."  
  
Still not pleased, "And where would that be, Commander?"  
  
He'd seen this mode before, The not pleased Marine mode - very close to the not pleased lawyer mode.  
  
It was then that he truly realized what she reminded him of and what he saw in her - a Ships' Captain. He saw her look impatiently at him and knew he'd better damn well answer quickly, "Ma'am, we'll need to retrieve it from the UAE."  
  
Silence, another decision made, then, "Very well, Commander. Please work with Commanders Hutchinson and Ziegler, and Captain Carleton for a retrieval plan. Get back with me when you have a plan."  
  
Yes, Ma'ams and Skippers sounded in the conference room. She stood up and so did the room. "Dismissed." She left with Lt Stone following her.  
  
After she left the room, she turned to Stone, "Mike, I'm going to my quarters to get some sleep." Looking him over, "You need some, too." He nodded, he had less sleep than she did.  
  
"I left Lt(jg) Tomlinson in charge during the meeting. She can handle the bridge with the crew currently in place."  
  
Looking at the decking, then back up "Skipper, she's good. She doesn't care if the crew is Navy or Marines, she just wants the job done."  
  
Contemplating that statement, "Alright, you go to the Bridge and tell Tomlinson that she's in charge until next shift." She turned from him, then back again, "Make sure I'm awake for next shift. I'll want her to debrief me." She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Aye, Ma'am. I'll be there also." She nodded her dismissal and he left, but her guards drew in closer.  
  
She looked them over, she thought, 'So young, so determined.' She nodded at them and they went to her 'new' cabin.  
  
Two squad members entered her quarters, then after a quick perusal, quickly left. Normally, there wasn't much to see. Except this time.  
  
She walked into her new quarters, it was the Captain's quarters. Someone had removed the previous Captain's items and brought in her own. Her guards departed, leaving two outside the hatch. The remainder went to eat and get some sleep. It fulfilled two areas - one the Captain was back in the Captain's Quarters and it opened up her previous quarters to the wounded.  
  
Inside she found what the security force had, Commander Rabb sitting at the table. When the guards secured her hatch, she walked slowly to Rabb.  
  
"Harm?" she softly asked.  
  
He stared at her. What he saw amazed him. He already knew she was a Semper Fi Marine. Kick-ass, loyal, trustworthy, stubborn, pigheaded, and determined. She was also human, scared, scarred, loving, and determined. He 'knew' she was a Marine, but he had really never seen her leadership abilities before. He knew she had them. He also knew she had been in combat before - he'd been with her for some of it. She was also the tough attorney. Now she was everything at once, plus commanding a Naval aircraft carrier. The flagship of the US Navy. He wondered how she handled it.  
  
"Harm?" she asked again.  
  
"Mac," he sighed. He held out his hand. Not sure what would happen.  
  
She took his hand and he pulled her onto his lap. Both her arms wound tightly around his neck. He held her just as tightly. Relishing this time together.  
  
He moved into her quarters that night. Her security squad didn't blink an eye. They just made sure what he brought into her quarters was safe. They even helped him carry it.  
  
DAY 3 - 0300, USS ENTERPRISE She woke up feeling loved, safe, and untroubled. Then she remembered. Harm felt her wake up, then remember her responsibilities. The tension wound its way throughout her muscles. He felt helpless to do anything but be there.  
  
She knew he was awake. "Harm, I love you." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him, "I really love you, with all my heart. I could never love anyone as much as I love you."  
  
She looked so beautiful as she leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft memory of the kisses they had shared during the night.  
  
He looked at her. All his love for her reflected in his eyes, "I love you, Sarah." Looking down, then up again at her, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Shock appeared on her face, then a beautiful smiled lit up the room. She ran her fingers tenderly across his brow and down the side of his face. "Yes, of course, I'll marry you. I love you so very much." She gently kissed him.  
  
A shadow crossed her face, "This is a dangerous mission we're on. Can..."  
  
He touched her mouth, "Let's just go with what happens." He reached around to his flight jacket hanging on the chair and pulled out a box. He opened it and showed it to her. "I've been carrying this around for months. Waiting for the right time."  
  
It was a beautiful solitaire. "Oh, Harm, its beautiful. I love it."  
  
He caressed her face, "It was my mother's ring, and my grandmother's before her." He looked at her, "All of the Rabb men were pilots. I'm a part-time pilot, and now you're my Captain." He traced her face with his figure. "I'm so very proud of you. You've done what few people would do. The courage you've shown, the strength. I only hope our children have a small amount of that." He pulled her back down to him.  
  
DAY 3 - 0500 - USS ENTERPRISE, SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUTH ATLANTIC  
  
They were sleeping. Well, Harm was. She was laying there enjoying the silence - resting; it felt so good to just lie there. She knew Mike had decided to let her sleep longer than she should have. They'd have a discussion about that.  
  
Her mind was already working through what needed to be done on the ship, priorities, getting the package from the UAE. How? The UAE? It just didn't make sense. They were in the eastern side of the Atlantic, days from the Middle East. She'd think about that, but there were other more immediate concerns.  
  
She ran a check list in her mind.  
  
'Engineering - Not at peak condition, but working - Good. Aircraft - Satisfactory - Replacement parts may become a problem. Aircraft Fuel - Problem. We've only got enough JP for the aircraft for another week. The way we're expending it - mentally shaking her head. Discuss with Wolf. We should be able to get in-air refueling if nothing else. Ship Fuel - Good for several more years. Sick Bay - Another crewmember died. An engineering mate that was caught in secondary explosions.' Sinking back into the bed at the thought of writing another letter to another family. 'God, the waste.'  
  
Continuing on her list, 'Mess - We stocked up when Harm and I came aboard. We lost some during the attack, but they say we can last another 30 days.'  
  
A frown crossed her face, she thought about the 'racing yacht' that entered the ocean around the Enterprise. She didn't feel good about it.  
  
DAY 2 - 0400  
  
After she had left Harm in her old quarters, she had wound her way to the bridge, having to go outside as the halls were still cramped with all the repair materials and repair crew.  
  
The Marines had deployed from the ship and were on their way to challenge the boat. The jet that had entered their airspace quickly disappeared once their fighters raced towards them. They gave chase, but the intruder had no intention of being caught.  
  
The aircraft intruder was the anticipated problem, they had plans and contingencies to handle that. However, other surface craft, since they were out quite a ways out from normal traffic lanes, that was another issue. They were always watching for other naval vessels, surface and below, but not private boats. It was on the possible threat list, however, they had placed it very low on the list. Of course.  
  
CPT Carleton had sent two Marine boarding craft. One to stand off as back- up, the other to challenge. 1LT Jaruwulski and his team got the honors.  
  
1LT Jaruwulski ordered his team to prepare to board the craft. They were locked and loaded, ready to board.  
  
They weren't arriving unnoticed. Two men stood on the deck of the boat, watching the Marines' arrival.  
  
"THIS IS THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS. CUT YOUR ENGINES NOW. IDENTIFY YOURSELF, YOUR BOAT, AND REGISTRY."  
  
The men looked at them and slowly raised their arms. The older man yelled back, "I'M STEPHEN LEISTER AND THIS IS MY SON-IN-LAW, GREG NEUSMAN. MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE BELOW DECKS. THIS IS THE ARCADIAN RUN, US REGISTRY - WE'RE A RACING YACHT ON OUR WAY TO RIO."  
  
During this same time, the other boarding craft had finished circling around the yacht, and had copied down the name and registry number from its hull. He called it back in to the bridge.  
  
Lt Jaruwulski muttered, "Rio? Where the hell did they come from? South Africa?" Then "PLEASE HAVE YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER COME TO THE DECK."  
  
The man nodded and called over his shoulder to below decks and two women emerged from below decks. Jaruwulski called back to the Enterprise and gave an update.  
  
Carleton was on the bridge and turned to MacKenzie. "Captain, does he have your approval to board the yacht?"  
  
Mac quickly went through all her options and came to her decision, "You have permission to board the yacht. Search it." Adding thoughtfully, "Captain Carleton, if one of Jaruwulski's team has their camera with them, get pictures of everyone, the interior of the yacht, and the yacht itself."  
  
Tapping her chair with her finger, "See if they filed a sailing plan and where was they're last port of call."  
  
Commander Ziegler, the Intel Officer, had just entered the bridge and threw a salute at Mac. She nodded at him. He raised an eyebrow as he heard what she ordered.  
  
"Skipper, what do we have?" Ziegler had  
  
She told him and he nodded. "That's a good idea about the pictures. It'll help if they're not what they say they are."  
  
The Arcadian Run didn't provide any evidence that they weren't what they said. Reluctantly, Mac gave approval for them to leave.  
  
Glancing over at Lt Stone, "Mike, track them on the radar, see if they meet up with anyone in our radar range."  
  
Nodding, he looked over at the Radar Tech, who had tagged the boat and was already tracking it as they slowly moved on.  
  
They continued to track the boat until it was out of radar range. The rest of the day didn't give them anymore surprises.  
  
DAY 3 - 0530  
  
Sighing, she got up. She went into her bathroom - at least the job's got some perks. Who is she trying to kid? The job's got great perks and great big black holes of absolute nightmares. All you can do is walk to the other side. Hell, I do that everyday.  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at the bandage around her ribs. 'If I don't take a shower, I'm going to hurt somebody.' She carefully unwrapped the bandage and turned the shower on warm - okay, very, very warm. Stepping into the shower, she leaned into the warmth, closing her eyes, letting it seep into her muscles. Taking a few minutes to enjoy it, she finally soaped up and got out. As she was dressing, she thought she heard a soft knocking at her door. Pausing to listen, she shrugged, she didn't hear anything.  
  
She was buttoning her blouse as she stepped back into the main cabin. Stopping, she saw Dr. MacGregor and Harm sitting together, quietly talking. They both stood as she came in.  
  
"Good morning, Doctor." 'Lovely, just lovely. I'm sure the entire ship knows that Harm is in here with me, but still a little make-believe privacy wouldn't hurt.'  
  
"You're here awfully early this morning, Steve."  
  
"Yes, Skipper, I am. I wanted to check out your ribs before you started your day. Yesterday you forgot to come by." He looked at her with an innocent look on his face. Harm hid a snicker as he turned away.  
  
Another knock sounded on the door. Rolling her eyes, "Yes?"  
  
"Ma'am, the Mess sent you up some breakfast and coffee." One of her guards called out.  
  
This time Harm laughed, and Steve looked a little amused, too. So much for make-believe privacy.  
  
"Come in." The hatch opened and in walked the Mess Officer himself. "Good morning, Captain. The Exec told me you usually get up around this time."  
  
She shot a quick look at Harm - that's the only person who could have told Mike what time she usually gets up. He got an innocent look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to the Lt, with a smile of thanks on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Lt, this is wonderful." He put everything down on the table.  
  
"If you need anything else, Skipper, please let me know." With that he nodded and left.  
  
They all noticed 3 cups were on the tray.  
  
Harm went over to the table and poured himself a cup. "Mac? Steve?" They both nodded and he poured them their coffee.  
  
"I'll get cleaned up while you check her out." With that he closed the door to the head leaving them alone.  
  
They both took a drink of the coffee. "Okay, Captain; let's look at your ribs." She undid her shirt and then he undid the bandage she had just put back on. Nodding, he pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs and heart. He also checked her blood pressure and pulse. He gently palpitated her ribs, then redressed them. Then he checked the bruise on her forehead and then her eyes.  
  
With only a slight grimace, "Okay, Steve. What do you think?"  
  
Wrapping the stethoscope around his neck, "I think I see a Captain who has some broken ribs that are healing well, good heart beat, good breath sounds, good pulse. The concussion is healing well. Blood pressure is slightly high, but under the circumstances that's understandable. Most Captains have slightly higher blood pressure. It seems to come with the job."  
  
At her nod, they both sat down and she began to eat. A big breakfast. She looked up at him and saw his surprise. "I'm hungry. I can't help it."  
  
Shaking his head, "I hope the Mess has a lot of food."  
  
Harm walked back out at that time. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine." She replied as she put more scrambled eggs in her mouth and took a bite of toast.  
  
McGregor laughed, "She's fine. She's healing well. As long as she doesn't choke eating, she should be around for years. Her blood pressure is slightly elevated, but within normal limits."  
  
Harm looked at her in concern.  
  
She pointed at the Doctor and continued to eat, "He says its fine. Its part of the job."  
  
Harm watched the Doctor watch Mac eat. He laughed. "Its amazing how someone so thin can eat so much. I don't understand it and am jealous as hell."  
  
She teased him back as he was carefully putting toast and eggs on his plate, "Well, Mr. Vegetarian, where's your healthy drink this morning?"  
  
"Back in Washington," he shot back. They both laughed.  
  
McGregor watched them in amusement. "I guess you've known each other for a long time?"  
  
Harm looked up at her, "Yeah, for over 5 years." They exchanged a smile.  
  
Another knock at the hatch. She sighed, but quickly put another forkful of eggs in her mouth, Harm shook his head at her.  
  
She gestured at him to answer the knock, he was surprised, but called out "Yes?"  
  
Without hesitation, "Sir, Lt Stone is here to see the Captain."  
  
"Let him in, Sgt." The door opened and Lt Stone walked in.  
  
Mac grinned at him, "Good Morning, Mike. I hope you brought your own coffee cup."  
  
Grinning, he showed her his cup. She snickered at him, "Now that's a prepared Marine."  
  
"Hoo Rah, Ma'am."  
  
"Hoo Rah, LT." She took another bite.  
  
Harm and Steve exchanged looks, "Okay, now that we've got the Marine-thing done for the day, what's on the schedule?"  
  
Mac looked at Mike, "Let's see, I have several meetings throughout the day. You, on the other hand, Commander, have to prepare to have a meeting with me at..."  
  
Mike filled in, "1400."  
  
She nodded, "1400. Along with Commanders Hutchinson and Ziegler, and Capt Carleton. Are you ready? If not, I suggest you get there."  
  
Harm stood up, grinning, "Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am." Looking at Steve and Mike, "Well, I guess I've been thrown out. See ya, later." He threw a salute at Mac and left.  
  
Steve stood up, "I guess I'd better leave, too. I've have a meeting with the Captain, too, at..."  
  
He looked at Mike, who smiled, "Staff meeting is at 1100, sir."  
  
"1100." Nodding his good-bye, "Captain, Lt."  
  
Mac leaned back in her chair, sipping her coffee. She gestured for Mike to sit down. He poured himself come coffee.  
  
"Mike, how is the ship doing? How is the crew handling our situation?"  
  
"We're doing good. Morale is high, they like the way we're holding our own. They're all excited about what could happen, but controlled." Taking a drink of coffee, "Chaplain Rodriguez would like to see you."  
  
Nodding, "I'd like to see the Chaplain, when do I have time in my schedule?"  
  
'Now, you've got 45 minutes before shift change on the bridge."  
  
She finished her coffee, "Okay. I'll go see the Chaplain and you go to the Bridge." She put down her cup, "Mike, you let me sleep in this morning. I asked you specifically to ensure I was awake to be debriefed by Lt Tomlinson."  
  
Taking responsibility for his actions, "Yes, Captain, I did. You needed to catch up on your rest. Your injuries needed it. Also, I would have woken you if you needed to hear it or something had come up." She stared at him, then nodded. "For this time, alright. But don't do it again."  
  
"Aye, Skipper."  
  
Mac left her cabin. "Sgt, we're going to see the Chaplain."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain." They fell in around her and one of the Marines radioed in their destination.  
  
Mac, and her squad, walked through the ship. The first few times that the crew saw her with security, they would stop and watch. Now, they usually smiled and greeted at her.  
  
There was some dissension in the ranks. A female captain, some of the older crew had shaken their heads. What was the Navy coming, too? They didn't even bother with her being a Marine. Stupid, dumb-ass Jarheads. They just hoped the Navy men on the ship could keep her in-line and they might get home in one piece.  
  
The younger crew didn't have as many problems with the Captain being a woman. She just had to be smart, strong and get them through this. Marine, they didn't know what to think about that. They just shook their heads when they heard the old guys talking about the female Captain.  
  
Mac nodded at the crew as she passed. She was beginning to become part of the accepted order of things. Having guards was unusual, but understandable under the circumstances.  
  
She finally reached the Chapel-area and found the Chaplain's office empty. She had a few minutes to wait for him so she wandered around the room, looking at the items he had on display.  
  
"Captain! I wasn't expecting you this morning. Please excuse me for not being here." Rodriguez walked into his office and went to shake hands with her.  
  
Smiling, "That's alright. I have about 45 minutes before shift change, and I'm sure the Exec would cover for me if I'm late."  
  
Chuckling, "Yes, I'm sure he would, too. Would you like to sit down?"  
  
She did, "Chaplain, Mike said you wanted to see me?"  
  
Nodding, "Yes, Captain, I do." He shuffled some papers around on his desk.  
  
"Peter?" Mac was alert, but not nervous about the Chaplain's hesitance.  
  
"Captain, I wanted to talk to you about crew morale. I've been going around the ship and talking with some of the crew. Most of the crew, both officers and enlisted, are satisfied with you and how you're running the ship. They back you and accept you. But there are some old chiefs that are talking about how a female is running the ship." He stopped, not sure how to continue.  
  
Mac thought about what he said, "Do you think they will be a problem? Will they do their jobs?"  
  
He sighed, "Skipper, I think they will do their jobs, but they're grumbling about taking orders from a woman. There's not many of them, maybe 4-5."  
  
"Do you think I should get the Master Chief involved?"  
  
He nodded, "I think he's already working it, but it can't hurt."  
  
Mac stood up, "Thank you, Peter. Please keep being there for the crew. They're doing an excellent job. This hasn't been easy on them." "No, Skipper, it hasn't. But then it hasn't been easy on you either. They see the job you're doing and take their lead from you."  
  
She shook her head, "I didn't have a choice." Grinning, "Well, I expect Mike's getting anxious. I'll see you at the staff meeting."  
  
DAY 3 - 0830 BRIDGE  
  
Mac finally got to the Bridge and Mike brought her current with all of the statuses.  
  
Nodding, "Thanks, Mike. Would you ask the Master Chief if he would come and see me?"  
  
CAPTAIN'S OFFICE  
  
There was a knock followed by "Captain, the Master Chief is here to see you."  
  
"ENTER." He came to attention in front of her desk.  
  
"At ease. Please take a seat." He did and she continued, "Master Chief, its been brought to my attention that there's some grumbling going on about being commanded by a female Captain."  
  
Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am, there is. I've been hoping that I could take care of it before you heard or I told you about it. I've already got the Master at Arms and Master Sergeant Archer involved. I believe we've got it contained. Its 5 chiefs. If anyone else feels like them, I can't find them."  
  
She nodded. "Good. Then I'll leave it in your hands. Don't mention it in your update at the staff meeting today. I don't want to bring anymore attention to it, unless it starts effecting ship operations. Then I'll drop the ship on them."  
  
Smiling, "Aye, Skipper." She dismissed him and he left. She took a quick look at her watch, 0915. 'I wonder if NOC received my tape yet?'  
  
NAVAL OPERATIONS CENTER  
  
Again, the CNO, Commandant, Adm Cheggwidden and Webb met when Mac's tape had been delivered.  
  
She gave them an up-date on the state of the ship, and the questions going through her mind about the information they had originally come to get.  
  
"...I have doubts about the information actually being in the UAE. There doesn't appear to be any logic to sending Commander Rabb and myself to the Big E in the south Atlantic for information coming from the UAE. If they were able to attack us here in the middle of the Atlantic, then the attack had to come from either a disguised tanker, from aircraft launched from a tanker, or from somewhere in So. America with in-flight refueling. I believe that "UAE" means something entirely different. Its not the country at all. I believe it concerns terrorists and some intelligence information that has become available and the terrorists will do anything to get it back or destroy it. Including trying to sink an aircraft carrier. I want Webb to send me everything. My Intel Officer, Commander Ziegler, and Commander Rabb, and I will go over the information and see what we can come up with. Though I do wish Bud were here. However, I will decide whether or not to involve more of my command staff in this investigation. There are too many lives at stake, and we've lost too many already, for the CIA to be queasy about information sharing.  
  
We're ready to bring back on-line the secondary server group, so we'll have two complete server groups, mirror images of each other, on-line. That will make things a little easier for Lt Giles' teams. They're monitoring the systems 24x7 to ensure nothing happens to them. They're trying to scrape together enough parts for the third server group, but unless they turn into computer circuit manufacturers, we're out of luck.  
  
Commander Schreiber has repaired the engines as best as he can without returning to dock, so our best speed is 15 knots. But we can go 15 knots until the ship is retired in 2015. They've also got the laundry back-up, much to my relief. Now the crew can do their laundry.  
  
Command Master Chief Eric Mezzarios has been a god-send. He's handling most of the personnel issues and sending me only the critical ones. He, Gunny, and the Master at Arms are working together in 3 8-hour shifts, so there's always a senior NCO available at all times of day or night. We decided that it wouldn't be beneficial to take the Sr Chiefs from their duty sections in our emergency situation.  
  
Have you been able to gather any information about the Arcadian Run or the people on her? I also need satellite information on what surface vessels are in the area. Private, corporate, and military. All of them, regardless of size.  
  
Captain Carleton's Marines are providing security for critical ship's systems, with double teams at the computer systems. All Sr Chiefs and CPOs are carrying hand weapons, along with the officers.  
  
Admiral, we're staying at war-footing until we can determine what exactly is going on and stop it. Any information you can send to us would be appreciated. MacKenzie Out."  
  
Everyone looked at the table, then at each other. Webb finally spoke up, "Admiral, does Mac sound different?"  
  
Sighing, "Yeeah, she does. Its what happens to good officers who evolve into good commanders. Its the equivalent of a battlefield commission. I thought she might have what it takes and now I know she does. But the question is what do you with it? Especially when its a woman."  
  
The Commandant spoke up, "I know what to do with it. I've got a place for her back in the Marine Corps. There's locations around the world that need a good CO lead them."  
  
The CNO spoke up, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's get this issue resolved first. I think we should send her some of the things she asked for. We can drop a small packet, because we can ensure its security. We'll send her the satellite information she wants, the information she wants from Webb, and the information on the Arcadian Run. I'd like to send her some computer parts, but we don't know what to send her."  
  
"Sure we do. She told us." That from Webb. "She needs computer circuits - that's system boards, processors, chip sets. I'd send some memory, too. You already have the information on their hardware configurations. Just get them parts."  
  
The CNO frowned at him. "Alright. We can do that, too."  
  
Webb shrugged, "Why not send her Roberts? He'll keep everything secure. Have the Gunny escort him everywhere, then drop him close to the ship."  
  
They all stared at him. Chegwidden replied, "We could do that. Roberts and Gunny will make sure everything stays secure."  
  
The CNO decided, "Let's do it. Webb, I want everything you have on this 'UAE'. Everything." He stared at him. "I'll get satellite imagery and computer systems to get the rest of the information and parts." "Admiral Chegwidden, I want you to tape a message back to her and get it out quickly. Then get Roberts and Gunny ready to go."  
  
"Commandant, please come with me." With that, they left.  
  
Chegwidden walked up to Webb, and whispered in a steel-hardened tone, "Webb, you better give my people all of the information they need. If anything happens to them or the Enterprise because you held information back, you won't be able to sleep ever again because I'll be your nightmare. I'll be back here in 2-hours."  
  
Webb looked back, "Admiral, their my friends, too. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them or the ship."  
  
Chegwidden didn't back away, "Remember that."  
  
He turned to communications to tape a message back to Mac. Webb swallowed.  
  
DAY 3 - 1015 JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
"ADMIRAL ON DECK."  
  
"Roberts, Gunny - my office. Now."  
  
"LT Roberts and Gunnery Sergeant Galindez reporting as ordered, sir."  
  
Chegwidden nodded, "At ease. You have a classified assignment. Not to be discussed with anyone."  
  
Looking at Roberts, "Anyone, Roberts, and that includes your wife. Do you read me?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"You, Lt Roberts, have the envious duty of going out to the Enterprise. The Captain needs some information and someone with your skills. In fact, she mentioned you by name. You will carry some information and computer parts. You will be dropped into the ocean and they will pick you up. That's all you need to know at this time."  
  
Looking excited and scared, "Yes, sir."  
  
Turning to look at Gunny, "Gunny, your job is to guard Roberts, the information, and computer parts he's carrying. You are authorized the use of lethal force to ensure the successful completion of your mission. You will draw your sidearm from the armory and come back to my office and take Roberts to the BX to get a few, necessary items. I would probably pick some up for myself at the same time. You will accompany Lt Roberts to the So. Atlantic, where you may or may not jump in the ocean with him. The choice will be yours. After your BX excursion, you will meet us at the NOC. You have 1-hour, 30 minutes."  
  
"Do either of you have any questions?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
Nodding once, "Gunny, go draw your weapon. Roberts, stay here."  
  
Gunny left and went downstairs, where the Marine armory is located. "Sergeant, I need to draw my 9Mil, under coat carrying holster, with 2 full clips, and 1 box of additional ammunition." The Arms Room Sergeant looked at him, "Problems, Gunny?" He pushed the sign-out book to him.  
  
Signing the book, "No problems, Sergeant. None at all." He tilted his head to look at the security team downstairs, "Its only the 9th day of the month."  
  
The Security Sergeant nodded. The team quietly put down their coffee and checked their gear. The Sergeant went to his computer terminal. He sent out a preformatted email to the security detachment and the guard shacks at the gates, but added a 9 and a 0. That meant two things, the Marine contingent just decided to go on meandering walks in and around the outside of the building. Their 'walks' were predesigned, but very diligently worked out to appear as inconsequential as possible. When they had rehearsed them in the past, no one noticed. The 0 meant Gunny was leaving, and someone had to watch over the JAG offices.  
  
Gunny put on his holster, checked his weapon, put one clip in and the other in his coat pocket, and put the 9m into the holster. The Arms Room Sergeant had put the additional ammunition box in a brown paper lunch bag. He handed it to Gunny. He looked the same, but had picked up his lunch.  
  
He nodded at everyone and went back up to the Admiral's office  
  
ADMIRAL'S OFFICE  
  
Roberts was waiting for Gunny. The Admiral had already told Roberts that he would tell Lt Sims about his departure 3-hours after he left.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Leaning back in his chair, "Yes, Lt. You have a question?"  
  
"Sir, what about my leg? I thought I wouldn't be allowed to go to sea with it."  
  
Considering him, "Well, Lt, I guess you could decline this assignment. Are you up to it?"  
  
Thinking about that, "I think so, sir. Captain MacKenzie asked for me specifically and I can't let her down. I'm concerned about my leg, won't it fall off in the water?"  
  
Surprised, "It might. I would ask Gunny and the helo team what to do about it. There's no telling what Gunny's carried."  
  
There was a knock at the door, "COME."  
  
Gunny walked back in, "Sir, I'm all set."  
  
"Gunny, the Lt has a question for you." He nodded at Roberts.  
  
"Gunny, I'm concerned about my leg when I drop into the ocean."  
  
Gunny nodded, seriously, "Yes, Sir. I had thought about that already. If I have to, I'll carry it." Chegwidden looked at him, "Gunny, you want to explain that?"  
  
"Yes, sir. There's no way that the Lt can carry both his leg and the package needed for the Captain. I can carry that, while the Lt carries the package. I can ensure that he stays safe while the ship picks us up."  
  
Roberts looked at Gunny, "Gunny, I can't ask you to do that." "Sir, you're not asking. The Admiral told me to keep you safe at all costs. That includes me going with you." He shrugged, "Besides I'm used to being with the Captain when she's on ship."  
  
Smiling, "I appreciate that, Gunny."  
  
Chegwidden looked at them. "Go, as Mac would say, you've got 45-minutes left."  
  
They went. Roberts went to grab his hat and coat, and he told Harriet that he had to leave. The Admiral wanted him to go to the Pentagon. The Gunny had already slipped into the hallway.  
  
They went to the BX and then to the NOC. There they met Chegwidden, Webb, the CNO and the Commandant. The CNO and Webb briefed them and gave them the packages.  
  
The CNO said, "You will be flown down to Key West, then out to the SPRUANCE, where you'll be dropped by a Sea Sprite in the vicinity of the Enterprise where they'll pick you up. Don't lose that package, LT. Your Captain needs it."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir."  
  
"Gunny." Snapping to attention, "Yes, sir."  
  
The Commandant had stepped over, "Make sure Lt Roberts gets to Captain MacKenzie. We can't lose that package. If anything does happen, it goes to the bottom."  
  
Staring at each other, "Understood, sir."  
  
STILL DAY 3 - USS SPRUANCE - 1800  
  
Several hours later they were reporting to the Captain of the SPRUANCE.  
  
'Sir, LT Roberts and Gunnery Sergeant Galindez reporting to the Captain as ordered." Roberts and Gunny waited for the Captain to acknowledge them.  
  
Looking them over, "At ease. I don't know what you JAG-types are doing, but I was told to get you suited up for a jump in the ocean where there's nothing to pick you up. You either have really pissed somebody off or there's something else going on." He stared at them.  
  
"The only other ship even in the same hemisphere is the Enterprise. But she's nowhere close to our location. I have to assume you know what you're doing. Get below and get suited up. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir." Saluting, they left the bridge.  
  
Down below they were being assisted into wet suits, alittle oversized to wear over their BDUs. Bud tucked his package into his wet suit. He looked up at Gunny.  
  
"Gunny? The Commandant told you to send the package to the bottom if things went...wrong. How will you do that if the package is in my wet suit?"  
  
Gunny looked at him, then withdrew a knife from a leg strap. "Don't worry, LT. I intend to not make Lt Sims mad at me. I'll cut it out, push the knife through it and that will sink it."  
  
They exchanged a look. "Thanks, Gunny. I would die for the mission, but I'd really rather not."  
  
"None of us do, Lt. Not even Marines."  
  
The Crew Chief stuck his head in the room, "Lt, are you ready? The helo is fueled and warming up."  
  
They made sure their suits were completely closed up and the Crew Chief double-checked them. One hour later, the helo hovered over the empty ocean.  
  
The pilot spoke into the headset, "Lt Roberts! Are you sure you want us to drop you here? There's nothing there."  
  
Exchanging looks with Gunny, he swallowed, "Yes, Lt Wright. This is where we want to be put out."  
  
"Okay, its your funeral." The crew chief opened the door and set up for them to jump out. They got ready to jump out, the Crew Chief stopped them, "Sir, are you sure?"  
  
Roberts nodded. He looked at his leg. They had taped around the foot up the leg and then taped again around the suit. They didn't think it would be lost, but Gunny had warned him it would probably hurt when they first hit the ocean.  
  
Gunny looked at him and jumped in the ocean. Bud watched, swallowed, then jumped out. Yeah, Gunny was right, it did hurt.  
  
The Sea Sprite hovered for a few minutes. The crew chief waved at them, closed the door, and finally the helo left them there, all by themselves.  
  
The silence once the Sea Sprite had left was deafening. Just the sounds of the ocean. The whisper of the tides. The ocean wasn't very active, but they still rolled with the waves. Five minutes passed, 10 minutes, it turned into 20 minutes, then 30. A hour. They were beginning to doubt if someone would come pick them up. The sun began to set.  
  
In the silence a whirling thump-thump was heard. A Sea Hawk appeared in the distance. It stopped overhead and the doors opened. A head popped out and waved at them. They waved back. A metal ladder was dropped.  
  
Gunny grabbed the ladder to stabilize it. He shouted, "Go ahead, Lt. I've got it. You've got the package."  
  
Roberts nodded and began to pull himself up. He had begun to get cold and his muscles argued against it. But he slowly pulled himself up the ladder and into the helo. Once inside he looked back down at Gunny and waved him up. The Gunny took significantly less time than he did.  
  
The crew chief handed them some headsets. The pilot said, "Lt Roberts?"  
  
Robert nodded, "Yes. This is Gunnery Sergeant Galindez. We're both going to the Enterprise."  
  
"That's our next stop. You're to report to the Captain when you arrive." They nodded.  
  
An hour and a half later, they saw the lights of the Enterprise deck. They landed and the crew chief opened the doors, jumping out. He helped the Lt Roberts out. A Petty Officer trotted up to them.  
  
"Lt Roberts?" At Roberts nod, he then asked, "I'm Petty Officer James. Who's this?" He pointed at Gunny. Roberts and Gunny looked past the PO and saw armed security waiting in the shadows. Roberts explained who he was.  
  
PO James nodded to someone behind him. An SP and a Marine came up, "Lt, Gunny, we'll need to search you before you go to the Captain."  
  
They put their arms up, Gunny spoke up, "PO, I'm armed with a 9Mil and a knife on my leg."  
  
"Why?" This from the Marine.  
  
"The Commandant and the JAG told me to ensure the LT got to the Enterprise at all costs."  
  
They patted him down. "Alright, let's go see the Captain. Martinez, call it in."  
  
Gunny noticed all the security and the damage to the ship. Marines and Navy security patrols, probably the Captain's doing. Roberts noticed the damage.  
  
"PO James, the damage is from the missiles?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir, but if you've got questions, you'll need to ask the Captain or the Exec."  
  
BRIDGE - 2230  
  
Mac was sitting in her chair. She was waiting for Roberts to get up there. Harm was standing just behind her chair and Ziegler besides him. Lt Stone was watching the bridge functions.  
  
A knock at the bridge door, "Exec, visitors for the Captain."  
  
At her nod, "Let them in." The door opened and in they walked, with an escort. One for each of them.  
  
Roberts and Gunny came to attention and saluted. "Captain, Lt Roberts and Gunnery Sergeant Galindez reporting as ordered."  
  
She looked them over. "At ease. Welcome to the Enterprise. I'm not really surprised to see you, Gunny."  
  
They smiled at her. Bud said, "Thank you, Captain. I've got a package for you." He opened his suit, then froze as he was covered by security's weapons. Harm, Ziegler, and Stone also had a hand on their weapons.  
  
She put up a hand, "Just do it gently, Bud. I trust you, but we'll do it by the book."  
  
Wide-eyed, he nodded, and slowly withdrew the package and handed it to her. She looked it over and opened it up. There was a message in there for her eyes only, which she withdrew. She handed the rest of the package over to Ziegler.  
  
"Commander Ziegler, I want you and Commander Rabb to look over the package in the secured area. I'll be down there shortly."  
  
They both saluted and left. "Mike." She waved him over.  
  
"Yes, Skipper." He walked over to her chair.  
  
"Lt Mike Stone, Executive Officer of the Enterprise, this is Lt Bud Roberts of JAG. He's works with us and has been a friend of ours for years." Nodding at Gunny, "Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, he's also with us at JAG in charge of the office and a friend. He was with me on the Guadal and in Indonesia at the Embassy."  
  
"Lt, its nice to meet you." Looking at Gunny, "Gunny, good to meet you. We heard about the Embassy. You and the Skipper did good work."  
  
She looked at Bud, "Lt, I'd like you to work with Commanders Rabb and Ziegler, but I'd also like you to meet and work with Lt Giles. He's in charge of the on-board computer systems.  
  
Looking back at Mike, "Would you please get them quarters? And Bud, get changed, give the computer parts to Giles, and then meet with Rabb and Ziegler."  
  
She moved to Gunny, "Gunny, we're very short-handed. Mike, what do you think?"  
  
"Skipper, it would help tremendously if Gunny would takeover your security team. It would let me put back together some of my other teams. But it'll be close to 24x7, Gunny."  
  
She nodded, "Alright, Mike, if you need me, I'll be with Rabb and Ziegler. Then in my cabin. Good night, Gentlemen."  
  
Mike nodded, "Yes, Skipper. Good night." She nodded to the others as she left the bridge and soft said "Good Nights," followed her out.  
  
Bud and Gunny watched, then Mike cleared his throat. "Shall we?" They walked off the bridge, "Lt Stone, I'll be glad to become part of the Captain's security. What do you need me to do?"  
  
"We're not taking any chances with her safety. We're with her 24x7, even when she's in her cabin."  
  
Roberts asked innocently, "Where's her cabin?"  
  
Stone looked at him, "Its the Captain's Quarters." They quickly concealed their surprise.  
  
"Gunny, Commander Rabb shares the cabin with her, so he's in and out a couple of times a day. If you have a problem with that, let me know and I'll assign you elsewhere."  
  
That surprise they couldn't conceal, then he replied, "No, no problem with that."  
  
Staring at him, "Good. The Marines on this ship take the Captain's security as a personal responsibility. Nothing or no one will get to her unless we let them. The Navy SPs feel the same way. There's a room with bunks not far from the Captain's cabin, that's where her team stays when they're not on duty. You'll meet with Sergeant O'Connor, he'll outfit you with a flak jacket and extra gear."  
  
Gunny nodded, they were taking this all very seriously. He was glad.  
  
Roberts asked, "Lt, I'm just curious, but does anyone have a problem with Col ..Captain MacKenzie and Commander Rabb sharing a cabin?"  
  
"There's been some comments made about female Captains and sharing quarters with him. The Master Chief is handling that, and so is Master Sergeant Archer, and Master At Arms Levine. Its a few old-timers. Its being handled below decks."  
  
Gunny nodded, but Roberts looked puzzled. Gunny nudged him and shook his head.  
  
"Lt Roberts, you'll be sharing with a Lt Sarino. He's a nurse. We only have so many cabins, and those are filled up with wounded from Sick Bay. We have dozens of wounded and we've only just got some cabins closed to the air."  
  
Roberts looked at the repairs being completed, "It must have been hell, when those missiles hit." Stone looked out over the flight deck, watching the planes launching and the deck crews running across it. "Yeah it was. The only voice we had on the bridge was the Captain. She gave the orders and we followed them. All of us. From the Marines to the Aviators to the Chaplain's Office."  
  
With a hard stare, he looked them over. "Take a hint. She's the Captain and there's a lot of us who will take it very personally if you don't respect her as such."  
  
Gunny nodded, "No problem. She's good. In Indonesia, we had hand grenades exploding and automatic weapons fire at the Embassy. She made the decisions after the command staff had either been wounded or killed. I'll follow her, gladly."  
  
Stone nodded. "Good." He raised his voice, "Buchanan, take Gunnery Sergeant Galindez to see O'Connor. He'll be part of the Skipper's security."  
  
Buchanan came up, "Sure thing, Lt." Nodding, "Welcome aboard, Gunny. Glad you're here, we can always use more Marines." He looked over at Roberts, "Lt." They both saluted and left. Mike looked him over, "Lt, do you need to see the Doctor?" He gestured to his leg.  
  
"No, I just need to get out of this wet suit. Call me Bud. Any friend of the Captain's is one of mine."  
  
Mike grinned. "Good, call me Mike. Let me show you your cabin."  
  
DAY 3 - 1100 STAFF MEETING - BEFORE ARRIVAL OF GUESTS  
  
"Captain on Deck." Stone called out as Mac stepped into the conference room for her staff meeting. Everyone came to attention.  
  
"As you were." They took their seats, after she took hers.  
  
She quickly looked at them. Lt Stone took his seat at her right, then came Dr. McGregor, LT Giles, CDR Shreiber, LtCDR Navidad, LtCDR Ford, LT Watson, CDR Rabb, CDR Hutchinson, CPT Carleton, Chap Rodriguez, Master Chief Mezzarios, and LCDR Zielger.  
  
She took her time, looking at her crew. 'My crew.' She didn't look like any previous aircraft carrier Captain; but she sure had the character and personality - stoic, hard, tough, intelligent. The responsibility was staggering. She looked at Harm and saw in his eyes that he understood and gave her his unqualified love and support.  
  
"I received a response from my latest report to COMNAVAIRLANT." Looking over at Mike, "Lt Stone."  
  
He pressed the machine's button. "Captain MacKenzie," was heard in Admiral Chegwidden's voice, "we received your latest report and we agree. Webb is assembling the data you requested and the CNO is putting together a package for you. We're also sending you the person you requested. Expect delivery around 1900 hours. You'll need to send out a SAR for him. He has the package. They'll be at the coordinates encrypted in the squeal. Keep doing what you're doing, Captain. Chegwidden out."  
  
Slightly shocked at the briefness of the message, "Alright, Commander Hutchinson, please arrange to have an SAR pick-up our package. I believe it will consist of Lt Bud Roberts from JAG, with a package. Commander Ziegler, decrypt the squeal and get Wolf the coordinates."  
  
Hutchinson and Ziegler nodded. They reported the state of the ship and she released them to go about their duties. Rabb remained after everyone left, Stone stepped out of the room. "Mac, what're thinking about?" He sat down in the chair closest to hers.  
  
"There's something wrong - I don't think its really the UAE. I think that means something else. Its bugging me - there's something I'm not remembering."  
  
Frowning in thought she looked at him, "Something I did or heard while you were on the HENRY. Something that Bud, Mic and I did with Webb." She shook her head in frustration. "It'll come to me, but I hope its not too late."  
  
Rabb also frowned, but when she had mentioned Mic. He was glad that he had left the country. He smirked at himself, 'Yeah, she's marrying me, and I still don't like him.'  
  
Mac tapped on the table with her finger, "Put that thought back where it belongs, Flyboy. I'm hoping that Bud can help me remember."  
  
Shaking her head, "Okay, I need to be in my office. I thought I left that at JAG." She looked up at him, "I'll see you at 1400?"  
  
He leaned down to kiss her quickly, "Yeah, I'll be there with the others." With an teasing salute, "Yes, Skipper, thank you Skipper." He left the room.  
  
Amused, she shook her head and went to her office.  
  
DAY 4 - TIME 2100  
  
Mac entered the secure conference room after a full day of more meetings. She had given them another day to work on the information.  
  
"CAPTAIN ON DECK."  
  
Everyone stood up - Rabb, Ziegler, Hutchinson, Carleton, and Roberts. Her guard, which included Gunny, posted at the outside of the hatch.  
  
She had read her personal mail. It contained information she needed to know as Captain, plus it also had her orders assigning her as Captain of the Enterprise.  
  
She sat down, "Alright, gentlemen, what have you learned?"  
  
They sat down, Ziegler started, "Skipper, Harm told us that you don't think its the UAE, the country. I think you're right. Its not fitting together."  
  
They all looked at Mac, who was staring thoughtfully at the table. She turned her head to Bud, "Bud, do you remember a case that you, me, and Mic worked - Harm was on the HENRY. The case concerned a defense contractor. Nothing ever came of the investigation - we got pulled off."  
  
Staring at the table, Bud started to nod, "Yes, Ma'am. I think I do." He paused thinking hard, "Weren't they called United Ameri-Euro Technologies?"  
  
Zeigler and Rabb jerked up at that, looked at each other, then Zeigler quickly opened the folder, going through the papers. He pulled a paper and stared at it.  
  
"Commander?" That from Mac.  
  
He quickly glanced up, "Yes, Ma'am. Its here. The United Ameri-Euro Technologies Consortium. UAETC." He handed the paper to Harm.  
  
Harm spoke up, "Captain (Bud seemed struck by that), UAETC is a corporation that has several locations in the US and in Europe. Mostly in western Europe, but in the past 5-years they purchased a Russian company with multiple locations in eastern European countries."  
  
She studied him, "What does this corporation do?"  
  
Ziegler checked the other papers again, "Ma'am, it says that they are into almost everything - finances, electronics, telecom, fossil fuels, exporting/importing, and a few banking interests. They are exceedingly well diversified in their holdings. There's been some question on a few shady deals, to include the one that you and Lt Roberts originally looked into." He shrugged, "Of course, what large company doesn't have a few of those nowadays."  
  
Bud broke into the silence, "But Ma'am, we started to investigate them because of their ties with the US defense industry." He looked over at Harm and Ziegler and said, "Sir, do they have any holdings in the defense industries?"  
  
Ziegler looked over the list, "Lt, can you use this computer to pull up more information? The information provided here, doesn't specifically say."  
  
He handed Rabb the other information, and he looked over it again. He pulled some other sheets from the folder and he ran through it making comparisons.  
  
At a knock on the door, "Alright, Gentlemen, continue your research and report back to me by 0830 tomorrow morning. Earlier if you discover anything."  
  
She stood up, so did they, "Yes, Ma'am." Rabb opened the door for her and she left.  
  
Rabb gazed at the door for a moment and turned to find Ziegler with a slight grin on his face and Bud staring at him in astonishment. Rabb checked his watch.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I've got a preflight in 30 and then my flight is on patrol. So, you'll need to work without me for awhile." He shrugged in apology.  
  
Roberts looked at him, "Commander, may I talk with you?"  
  
Surprised, "Sure, Bud. I've got to stop by the cabin." He shot a look at Ziegler, who nodded. "Let's go."  
  
They walked silently up the corridor, then down another corridor, then up again, with Rabb occasionally glancing at Bud. They came upon two guards standing outside a cabin door.  
  
They looked at him, nodding, "Commander."  
  
He nodded back, "Sergeant, Corporal. This is Lt Bud Roberts, he came with today's package."  
  
They looked at Roberts, who slowly raised his arms for them to quickly and efficiently frisk him. The Corporal opened the door and they stepped in.  
  
Bud looked around in awe - he was in the Captain's Quarters.  
  
Amused Harm said, "Nice digs, huh, Bud?"  
  
Bud nodded, still not talking.  
  
Harm spoke again, "You just never know where you're end up when you hang around Marines."  
  
Bud smiled, "Yes, sir."  
  
Harm grinned, "I'm gonna change - I'll be right back. Don't move any of the furniture around - it makes the Marines cranky." He chuckled as he went into the head.  
  
When he came back out, he found Bud looking out the cabin porthole. "Alright, Bud, what's going on?"  
  
"Sir, this is going to sound stupid, but how is Col...the Captain handling this?"  
  
Tilting his head, Harm looked at him, "She's doing a great job. Why do you ask?"  
  
Bud gestured to the ship, "Sir, are you her lawyer when she returns to the States?"  
  
Now frowning, "Yes, if she needs me. Why?"  
  
Shifting uncomfortably, "The Admiral said that she's going to be treated just like any other Ship's Captain and evaluated that way."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Harm replied, "Yes, I would expect that to be the case. However, I haven't seen anything that would need legal representation. Why?"  
  
"If something does happen, then I want to help. Anything at all, Commander."  
  
Harm frowned, "Alright. I'll accept your help, if we need it."  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall, "I've got to go, preflight is now in 10 and the CAG is meeting with the Skipper, which means she'll be watching, and she really doesn't like the patrols to be late. We're maintaining a tight security corridor around the ship."  
  
He went to the door with Bud following right behind him. Bud took one last look around, "I can't believe I'm in the Captain's quarters."  
  
Harm joked, "I can do one better, I can't believe I'm sleeping with the Captain." With that he opened the door and quickly moved down the hallway, leaving Bud gaping after him.  
  
A Marine guard asked, "Are you alright, sir?"  
  
Bud slowly nodded and went back to work with Ziegler.  
  
DAY 6 - 0730  
  
After the last couple of mornings, Mac always got up first and made sure she was dressed before coming out of the bathroom. It was getting hard to tell when they'd be alone or when there'd be a whole cabin full of people. She could tell them she didn't want them there, but it was almost a rite of bonding to meet with her informally in her cabin for breakfast.  
  
This morning it was the Chaplain, Dr. McGregor, and Lt Watson from the Armory. Of course, Harm was there, but standing back from the table, watching everyone. He shook his head, taking a sip of coffee - according to Mike it would be LCDR Schreiber, Lt Emerson from Logistics, and the Mess Officer, Lt Ebory, tomorrow morning. On the 4th morning, it had been the Master Chief, Lt Stone, and LtCdr Navidad, the 5th it was Lt Giles, Master Sergeant Archer, and LtCdr Ford. They all wanted - almost needed - to be with her. This wasn't a normal ship's deployment and this helped everyone. His presence didn't seem to bother anyone either. It was just part of the oddity of the sail.  
  
After a half an hour the guard knocked on the door - "Captain, Lt Stone is here with the Command Master Chief."  
  
"ENTER." Everyone stood up and quickly left her cabin. They knew that they could be interrupted at anytime and weren't offended.  
  
Lt Stone and Master Chief Mezzarios stood at attention. Mac glanced up at Harm and he got the message.  
  
"Captain, if you'll excuse me, I've got to meet with Commander Ziegler and LT Roberts." He also came to attention and waited.  
  
She nodded, "Dismissed, Commander." He left and she turned her attention back to Stone and the Master Chief.  
  
"At ease. What's going on?"  
  
A moment of silence, "Gentlemen." Not a question.  
  
Lt Stone began, "Captain, there was an altercation last night between CPO Allzenski and PO Banetti. Both have been placed in the brig."  
  
Another pause, she arched an eyebrow, "What type of altercation?"  
  
The Master Chief continued, "Ma'am, it appears that CPO Allzenski said some derogatory remarks about women in the military and PO Banetti took exception to them. A fight began and she decked him. He's got a broken nose. She's got a few cuts and bruises."  
  
She stood up and walked towards them, "Alright, if I've got this straight CPO Allzenski made some derogatory comments about women in the military - meaning me specifically and all women generally?" She glared at them.  
  
Lt Stone nodded. She continued, her voice getting lower and harder, "Injuries are minimal?" The Master Chief nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Recommendations?"  
  
The Master Chief replied, "Captain, PO Banetti has never been a problem before. She works in Aircraft Maintenance and is a good NCO. I would recommend that for the fight she receive extra duty for two weeks and dock one week's pay."  
  
Mac narrowed her eyes, but eventually nodded. "Alright, Master Chief, I concur. Get it written up for me and I'll sign it."  
  
He nodded. She was still calmly angry, "CPO Allzenski?"  
  
He took a moment, "Captain, CPO Allzenski is also a good NCO, but he's hotheaded when it comes to certain things. Women in the military is one of his hot buttons. He's been in the Navy for almost 22 years and getting close to his mandatory retirement date. Over those years there's been some problems, but nothing..."  
  
She tightened her glare on him and he took it, "Yes, Ma'am, that's his problem. We can either give him the same punishment as Banetti or drop the ship on him. I would recommend another night in the brig, two weeks extra duty, and dock one month's pay."  
  
She stared at him, "What's his duty station?" "He's in-charge of the night shift armory."  
  
"He works for Lt Watson?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Any problems for her?"  
  
"None that she's reported."  
  
Mac slowly nodded. "Alright, write it up and I'll sign it." She glared again, "But, Master Chief, I don't want to have this problem again. Do you read me?"  
  
They both froze back into a hard attention. "Yes, Captain."  
  
"Lt, set-up an appointment for Lt Watson to meet with me in my office. Dismissed."  
  
Once outside the door they relaxed, "Master Chief, I don't want to do that again."  
  
He sighed, 'No, sir. I don't want to either." He gazed hardened. "I let up when I thought it was handled. I won't anymore. None of us will."  
  
"Good. Let's go before she finds us out here."  
  
1200 HOURS  
  
Harm and Bud walked onto the Bridge. "Commander, she's in her office." This from Stone. They nodded and went there.  
  
"ENTER."  
  
Bud whispered, "Its just not the same. She says the same thing in her office at JAG, but its not the same. Its the Captain saying it now."  
  
Harm smirked, "Tell me about it."  
  
They entered and stood at attention. "At ease." She smiled up at them. "Hi, how's everything going in your research?"  
  
Harm shrugged, "We're still putting it together. But we didn't come to talk about that, but to see if you wanted to go to lunch."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up, "Is it that time already?" She looked at the papers on her desk, "Yeah, lets go to lunch. I could use a break."  
  
She told Mike she was going to lunch and they walked into the Officers' Mess, leading them to the Captain's table. Everyone in the Mess greeted or nodded at her as they went to sit down. A Mess Attendant walked over with their lunches on a tray.  
  
At her surprise, Harm said, "I ordered lunch for all of us. I knew you were busy." He shrugged and flashed his flyboy smile at her.  
  
Smiling, "Thank you. That was very nice of you." Grinning at each other, they started eating.  
  
Mac could feel the stares, the obvious and the not so obvious. It felt like she was on-stage, even eating. Harm watched her and gave her an understanding smile. He said, "I guess we should have eaten in your office."  
  
She shrugged, "Its fine. They need to see me." Harm watched her, then nodded a moment later. Bud just stared at her, totally amazed.  
  
Mac asked him, "Bud, you keep staring at me. What's going on?"  
  
He ducked his head, "Sorry, Ma'am. Its just that...you're the Captain of the Enterprise!"  
  
Surprised by that she stared at him, then chuckled, "Yeah, I am."  
  
She didn't say anymore, but only Harm understood why. He added, "Bud, the Captain is just doing her job. She's the same Marine lawyer that kicked Singer's butt two weeks ago in court, and she's the same Chief of Staff that gave you and me that recordkeeping job last week."  
  
He looked at her, "By the way, did I ever thank you for that?"  
  
Bud looked back and forth between them, while she grinned at Harm. "If you're needing more work, Commander, I'm sure I can find some."  
  
Grinning, Harm looked at Bud. Seeing his expression, "What, Bud? Just ask, if the Captain doesn't like it, she'll tell you."  
  
Bud glanced between the two of them and lowered his voice, "That's just it. Whenever I've been with you, you call her Captain or Skipper. Always. Normally, you'd say Mac or the Colonel. But now its always Captain and you mean the Captain of the Enterprise."  
  
Looking at Mac and her surprised expression, "Ma'am, I know that you're the Captain, and that you're a Marine, a lawyer, and my friend. I know you're excellent at what you do. But I'm having a hard time with the moving from Chief of Staff to Captain of the Enterprise."  
  
He lowered his gaze to the table at their surprised silence, "I'm sorry, Captain. That was uncalled for and my behavior is inexcusable."  
  
Harm said nothing, just watched Mac as she thought about that, "Lt, I accept your apology. But I suggest you figure out the problem you're having. Is it me or would it be any woman? Are you concerned about me being the Captain? My ability to do the job? Or perhaps you're concerned about what being the Captain will do to me?" Harm and Bud both realizing that she answered the question as the Captain, not Chief of Staff.  
  
Harm stayed silent, not knowing how to help. He was surprised by what Bud said, even a little angry, and he knew Mac wasn't pleased. He had to help Bud, because if he didn't adjust his attitude, she'd do it for him. .  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ma'am. I..." He broke off as Lt Stone appeared at her elbow.  
  
"Captain, you have a meeting with Lt Giles in 15 minutes and I've put the disciplinary actions on your desk for signature."  
  
Nodding, "Thanks, Mike. I'll be there." He walked away to get himself some lunch. She finished hers, but there wasn't much conversation.  
  
She looked up at them, a longer gaze at Harm. She said, "Lt Roberts, why don't you come to our quarters about 0700 for breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
He was surprised at her formality, but nodded, "Thank you, Captain. I'll be there." She stood up, "I've got to go. See you later."  
  
They both rose and they watched her walk away. Still looking somewhat askance, Bud asked him, "Sir, how do you handle Colonel MacKenzie being the Captain?"  
  
Both eyebrows shot to the ceiling, shaking his head, "Bud, you're making this too complicated and difficult. She is the Captain." Watching him, "Bud, why is this bothering you so much?"  
  
"She will return to JAG, won't she, sir?"  
  
Now that shocked Harm, he hadn't thought about that. But if she pulled this off, there would be unlimited opportunities for her. Things would be changing.  
  
DAY 6 - 1400 INTEL MTG  
  
Exactly at 1400, the door opened to the secured conference room and Mac walked in Everyone quickly came to attention.  
  
"At ease." They took their seats.  
  
"Okay, what can you tell me about UAE and this situation?"  
  
Harm began, "Skipper, we think that this is about the corporate UAE. From what Web sent, we believe that the CIA was able to confirm most of the participants. We were sent here to pick-up some of that evidence."  
  
He looked at the table then back up at her, "We also think that one or a few more of the crew are traitors. We think that's how 'whoever' knew where to hit the ship to take out the computer systems and where the ammo deck is."  
  
She stared hard at him, then over at Ziegler, who nodded. "Do we know who these traitors are? Do we have proof?"  
  
Searing them all with her stare, she waited.  
  
"Commanders? Lt?"  
  
Ziegler spoke up, "Ma'am, do you remember when Captain Carleton briefed you on some of the wreckage found around the ship?"  
  
At her nod, "We think that the traitors were blown up when the missiles hit the ship."  
  
Harm added, "We believe that they were supposed to die with the rest of us. No witnesses."  
  
Bud continued, "Captain (Harm grinned at that), we need to search the wreckage to see if we can find any evidence."  
  
"Alright, get with Cdr Shreiber and Captain Carleton and go through the wreckage. Let me know what you find."  
  
She stood up, "I've got another meeting. Keep me advised." She walked out as they stood.  
  
Harm looked over at Bud and Rick (Ziegler). "Rick, why don't you see Cdr Schreiber and Bud and I will go see Captain Carleton? Let's see if we can't go through the wreckage as soon as we can. I want to try for this afternoon."  
  
They went their separate ways. Harm and Bud wound their way to the Troop Deck and Captain Carleton.  
  
Harm glanced at Bud, "So, how are ya' doing there, Bud?"  
  
Bud looked over at him, "Better, sir." He paused, "How much do you think that Captain MacKenzie hates me?"  
  
He looked at the decking, "I'm sorry, sir. You can forgive me?"  
  
Harm stopped, then began walking again. "Yeah, I can. I'm sure Mac can, too, once you talk to her and tell her what you're feeling."  
  
Bud asked another tough question, "Commander, doesn't it bother you that everything has changed with the Captain?"  
  
Looking at Bud over his shoulder, "Not in the way you mean. Between you and me, I asked her to marry me."  
  
He walked on after Bud stopped in his tracks. "What!?" He hurried to catch up, "What did she say?"  
  
Harm just smiled at him as they entered the Troop Deck area.  
  
1630 HOURS  
  
Rabb, Ziegler, and Roberts, along with a squad of Marines and a team from Engineering, were carefully sorting through the debris from the wreckage of a Marine landing craft. Everyone was wearing some type of protective clothing and gloves, shifting the pieces that were able to be salvaged.  
  
Carleton walked over to Rabb, "Commander, do you have any idea what we're looking for?"  
  
He started to shrug, then a voice spoke out behind them, "Yes, look for a small box or portfolio, approximately 3"x5" in size."  
  
They all quickly turned to look at the speaker. Carleton quickly recovered, "Yes, Ma'am. Do you know what color or what is it?"  
  
Harm just stared at her, then said somewhat disgustedly, "What else can you share with us?" He momentarily forgot who he was talking to, he was involved in trying to find the evidence that could be somewhere - anywhere in the debris.  
  
Mac counted to five, then she replied in a hardened voice, "Would you like to repeat that, Commander?"  
  
'Oh, shit.' Harm looked at her and everyone else looked back at the debris, but kept one eye on what was happening between the Captain and her bunkmate.  
  
With a smooth transition, which reflected his ability to fly jets and talk his way around a courtroom, "Yes, Ma'am. My apologies. I was wondering what else the Captain can share with us to help in our search."  
  
Ziegler and Carleton had small grins on their face as they heard Rabb do a quick 360 and Roberts watched, then shook his head. That was just Rabb.  
  
She walked over to the edge of the taped off area surrounding the debris field, with Gunny and another Marine with her. Gunny raised his eyebrow at Rabb's comments.  
  
Rabb walked over to the inside edge of the tape. He nodded his apology at Mac, only a little surprised when she didn't respond. "Captain."  
  
"Commander. You and the others need to look for something small, probably attached to something else - maybe the boat itself. When you find it, secure it immediately and let me know."  
  
With both eyebrows raised at this order, "Aye-Aye, Captain."  
  
With that she left, Rabb sighed at his own stupidity and returned to the debris.  
  
Ziegler walked over to him, "Well, Commander, learn anything?"  
  
Smirking at himself, "Evidently not." Glancing around at the debris, "Let's see if we can find that small box."  
  
1900 HOURS - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS  
  
Mac just walked back in from having dinner in the Officers' Mess. Dropping her portfolio on her desk, she walked over to the Captain's safe and opened it. She pulled out one document in a blue cover and slowly reread it. Fifteen minutes later, Harm walked in and stopped as she closed the document. With a thoughtful frown on her face, she walked back over to the safe and put the document away, securing the safe.  
  
She turned back to Harm and looked at him. Harm walked over where she stood, "Mac, I'm sorry. I was getting frustrated. I shouldn't have said what I said in that tone of voice."  
  
She looked steadily at him, "You're right, you shouldn't have. If you do it again, I'll knock you to your knees, Commander." He nodded.  
  
Then she smiled and took his hand, "But you recovered well."  
  
She pulled him over to the sofa, "Harm, how do feel about me being Captain? Its a lot different than me being Chief of Staff or Acting JAG."  
  
He stared at her, then slowly answered, "I'm not concerned like Bud is. He's gonna come talk to you and explain what he's been thinking and feeling."  
  
She nodded, and he continued, "For myself, well truthfully, I was jealous. But only at first. Then I realized that you're 'The Captain.' You're doing a terrific job, you've pulled the ship together in a short period of time, and we're making progress. I'm actually a little in awe of how you've managed to do all of that."  
  
With a small smile, "Thank you, Harm. That means a lot to me." Her eyes shifted away, then back to his, "How do you feel about being 'The Captain's Man?' I've come upon some interrupted comments and sudden silences a couple of times."  
  
Smirking, he reached out and traced the oak leaf on her collar, "I don't mind. The first time I heard a comment it was more a joke than not. Sure the ship is talking about it, just something else for ship's gossip mill. But remember these people respect you and trust you, you've bonded with the crew and they're willing to allow you any eccentricities. He grinned.  
  
She grinned back and leaned closer, "Eccentricities? Harm, are you saying you're my eccentricity?" 'Yep, that's me. Commander Eccentricity." He leaned in to slowly kiss her. Pulling back, Harm brought up another subject, "Mac, you know that if all goes well, the Commandant and the CNO will probably have other assignments for you."  
  
Sighing she sat back against the sofa, "Yeah, that's crossed my mind, too." Staring at him, "I'm going to ask you some questions, because I have to. I don't mean to hurt you, but I have to know. You have to know."  
  
Frowning he nodded, but he already knew most of the questions, he had them, too.  
  
"If I - if we - can get this situation resolved and the Enterprise can return to port..." She paused while she gathered her thoughts.  
  
"Do you still want to get married? If I do get offered other positions, would you go with me?" Silently, she waited while he thought about that.  
  
He studied her and after a moment, "Sarah, I love you. I'd go with you or stay with you. I definitely want to get married."  
  
Tracing her jaw with his finger, "Shall we find the Chaplain now?"  
  
Chuckling, "Can't be done. I'm the Captain, I can't marry myself." Her eyes darkening, "As much as I want to, we have to wait until we're ashore." Much more seriously, staring deeply into his eyes, "I love you, Harm, and I can't imagine not being with you forever."  
  
Another kiss, then she took a deep breathe, "My next question would be - for both of us - what about children. I know I want them, I know you want them. If we leave JAG, leave DC for another assignment, what impact will the assignment have on our having a family?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, how do you feel about that?"  
  
She stretched her neck side to side, "I think I may have a unique opportunity to explain to the Commandant and the CNO that regardless of what my next assignment may be, with you, I'm going to have a child within the next couple of years. That will have to be considered into any assignment."  
  
She shrugged, "They may leave me at JAG or in DC, with just a 'thanks for the help.'"  
  
Watching her closely, "How would you feel about the 'thanks for the help?"  
  
With a look of accepted derision on her face, "Harm, what makes you think the Enterprise will get a parade when she returns? How many people will know that that a female Marine Lt Colonel was the Ship's Captain in a combat situation?"  
  
She got up and looked around, "Harm, I expect that we'll be ordered to dock at night and I'll disappear and another Captain - a male captain, will come aboard and that's who the press and the country will see."  
  
Harm watched her walk around the room and then stop at a porthole. He followed her, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. He said softly, "Yeah, I know and its not fair. It makes me angry. No, it pisses me off. You deserve every honor they have and you'll probably get a handshake. Maybe the Commandant will do something with the next assignment?"  
  
She shrugged, leaning back against him. "Yeah, it makes me angry, too. But at least it was made official. It'll probably become classified in my folder, but it'll still be there."  
  
Turning around in his arms, "I'm still honored though and I'll do my best to be the Captain the Enterprise needs."  
  
"I know you will. You already are."  
  
2330 - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS  
  
Harm woke to find himself alone in bed and a dim light burning in the desk area. Getting up, he walked over to kiss her.  
  
Mac smiled, "Hey there. I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
Crossing to the closet and pulled out his flight suit. "No, I've got a flight at 0100 and I need to get ready for the preflight at 0001."  
  
Nodding, "Man, the Captain must really be a pain to have flights at all hours of the night."  
  
Arching an eyebrow at her and her awful joke, "Yeah, the Captain is a real pain." He went into the head and quickly showered.  
  
Coming out, he quietly leaned down behind her and ran his lips down her neck, causing her to shiver. "Harrmm, I can't think when you do that."  
  
Chuckling softly, "Good, that's the idea." He twisted her chair around and pulled her into a deep kiss. A few softer kisses followed.  
  
"God, I love you." He deepened the kiss again and then gently let her go.  
  
She smiled lovingly at him, "I love you, too. Good luck up there, flyboy. I need you down here."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Looking deeply in her eyes, he whispered, "Don't work to long. You need your rest." Another quick kiss and he was gone.  
  
DAY 7 0600  
  
Mac's internal clock woke her up so she could get ready before breakfast. She quickly realized that someone was watching her. Harm.  
  
She got out of bed and went over to him, "Harm, is anything wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"Just enjoying the view. Its better than a sunrise."  
  
Laughing, "Oh oh, flyboy flirting first thing in the morning." She tightened her robe and she kissed him on the head as she passed going to the closet to get her stuff.  
  
"How was your flight? When did you get in? I thought you might get in some sleep before the breakfast club gets here."  
  
"The flight was fine. We didn't see anything. We got tanked up from a refueler and that was the excitement for my flight."  
  
She sighed at that, "Yeah, Wolf and I have tried to come up with a better way." She shook her head.  
  
"Then we had a debriefing and when I got back here there wasn't enough time to get some sleep. I'll catch some after the breakfast club leaves." Calling out from the head, "When's your next flight?"  
  
"1400. I was going try to work with Bud and Rick, but I think I'm tired." He heard the shower turn on, then her voice, "Don't even try to work with them. Get some sleep." He heard the concern in her voice and also the order.  
  
Grinning, "Yes, Ma'am." He got up to make some coffee. He and Mac compromised on the coffee - he makes it stronger than his normal and she makes it weaker than hers.  
  
0645  
  
Mac walked out of the head, wearing her Bs. It was good thing that she had packed two sets. The laundry cleaned one set a day for her. Another Captain's perk.  
  
Harm smiled, handing a coffee to her. "Who will be first? Bud or breakfast?"  
  
She shrugged and took a large drink of the coffee. Exactly at 0700 there was a knock.  
  
Harm called out - he had gotten used to doing that over the last several mornings. Then quickly looked at Mac, "Hey, is this part of other duties as assigned?" She chuckled at him.  
  
"Sir, its Lt Roberts."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Bud walked in to see Harm and Mac sitting at the table drinking coffee, grinning at each other.  
  
Mac smiled at him, "Good Morning, Bud. How are you this morning?"  
  
He smiled back at her, "Good Morning, Captain, I'm fine." Before he could say more, there was another knock at the door.  
  
Harm looked at Mac with a 'how did this happen expression' and called out. Mac grinned.  
  
"Sir, its the Mess Attendant with breakfast."  
  
"Enter, the Captain's hungry this morning."  
  
Mac just smiled at him, she was hungry and everyone knew she had a big appetite.  
  
"Good Morning, Brenda. I hope you brought a lot of food this morning. I'm starving."  
  
Brenda smiled, "Good Morning Captain, Commander, Lt. Yes, Ma'am. I did." She rolled the cart over and opened it up so she could put all the plates and food on one level so everyone could get what they wanted.  
  
"Captain, I'll be back around 0800, if that's alright, to pick-up the dishes?"  
  
"Yes, that should be fine. Thank you, Brenda."  
  
Mac said, "C'mon Bud, grab a cup of coffee and sit down. The others will be here shortly."  
  
He did, then quizzically, "Others?" He looked at Mac, then Harm.  
  
Harm chuckled, "Yeah, others. The Skipper has something she calls 'The Breakfast Club.' Every morning 3 officers have breakfast with her. Today its Cdr Shreiber, Lt Ebory, and Lt Emerson, and you." He pulled some papers off a shelf, "And tomorrow it will be Wolf, Lt Stone, and Lt Tomlinson." Going down the list, "The day after will be Robin, Lt Jaruwulski, and Cdr Zeigler."  
  
Mac was astonished, "Harm, where'd you get that list? I usually don't know until the night before whose going be here."  
  
Smirking at her, he stuffed it into his flight suit. Jokingly, "Hey, the guy who shares the Captain's Cabin needs to know these things."  
  
He laughed as both Mac's and Bud's mouths dropped open. "Catchin' flies, people! Gunny also has the list. The guy who's in charge of your security needs to know these things, too."  
  
She looked at both of them and shook her head, "And all this time, I thought I was in charge." They all broke out laughing.  
  
Another knock, Harm again called out. "Sir, its Cdr Schreiber, Lt Ebory, and Lt Emerson."  
  
0800 -BREAKFAST ENDED  
  
Everyone left except for Bud and Harm. Brenda returned to collect the dishes and then she left.  
  
Mac picked up her cover and portfolio. She then walked over to Harm and kissed him, "Go to sleep, please. No talking to Bud or Rick." She arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, again, "Yes, Ma'am." Looking at Bud, "Night, Bud."  
  
Mac walked towards the hatch, "Come, Lt, walk with me." Bud's smile changed to an 'oh, oh' look. He quickly glanced at Harm, who shrugged.  
  
Grabbing his gear, "Yes, Ma'am." He followed her out.  
  
Gunny and his team fell in around them, as they followed her out into sun on the deck.  
  
Gunny stepped up besides her, "Captain, may I ask where we're going?" Bud wondered the same.  
  
She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Sure, Gunny, you can ask."  
  
Gunny rolled his eyes at her humor. 'Oh, boy.' "Captain?"  
  
She chuckled, "The Lt and I are going to Vulture's Row to have a talk. So do whatever you have to do to secure the area, then give us some space."  
  
"Aye-Aye, Captain." Gunny radioed their destination and the security teams scrambled to secure the area. Gunny looked over at Bud. Because he was almost always with the Captain, he had heard some of the problems Bud was having and he couldn't understand them. It would be good for their friendship to talk this out and maybe not being in the Captain's Office would make it easier.  
  
A couple of minutes later Gunny waved them into the area. He stayed on the far side, but could still hear everything. Mac watched what was happening on the flight deck. Bud stepped up besides her.  
  
After a moment, Bud said, "Captain, I'm so very sorry. I don't ever want you to think that I don't respect you or that I think you're not capable of being the Captain. Its also not you being a female Captain. I never even thought about that. You tell me to do something, and its done." He stopped and looked down at the tiny figures. She looked over at him, "Okay, Bud, then what is it?"  
  
He sighed, "Ma'am, its selfish and when I say it out loud I'm embarrassed I even thought it and let it effect me."  
  
She waited. He continued, "I'm afraid that after being the Captain of the Enterprise you'll not want to return to JAG." He took a deep breathe and Gunny looked at him and looked away.  
  
"I mean, you're such a good friend. You've helped me and Harriet so much over the years, both professionally and personally. I don't know what we would have done after Sarah died without you and the Commander. I would hate to lose you if you left JAG."  
  
She looked down at the decking, tears in her eyes. "Bud, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I consider you and Harriet and little AJ part of my family. Even if I left JAG, we'd still be friends. I know it wouldn't be the same, but we'd still be friends."  
  
She gestured to Gunny, "Gunny comes and goes, but I still consider him a friend." Gunny glanced at her and quickly looked away, smiling. He thought of her as a friend, too.  
  
Bud looked at her, "Ma'am, are you going to leave JAG?"  
  
"I don't know, Bud. No one has offered me another position, but I'd have to consider it if they did."  
  
"Can I ask about Commander Rabb? Would he go with you?"  
  
She looked quizzically at him, and he answered, "He told me he asked you to marry him." Again, Gunny quickly looked at them.  
  
With a big smile, "Yeah, he did. So, we'd hope to get both of us reassigned to the same duty station." Gunny smiled, 'Its about time.'  
  
She watched another jet take-off. "So, do you feel any better?"  
  
Nodding, "Yes, Captain, I do. Thank you."  
  
She flashed a smile at him, "You're welcome, Bud." She waited a moment, "Bud, are you and Rick finished looking through the debris yet?  
  
"No, Ma'am. We're still sifting through it. Even though everything is broken into smaller pieces, there's a lot of it."  
  
"I want to know what Engineering and EOD finds out - did it explode or did something blow it up?"  
  
Looking very interested, "Yes, Ma'am. Did you want to wait for Commander Rabb?"  
  
"No, he's got another flight this afternoon. You can catch him up later. Go ahead and get started. I don't know if I'll have time to stop by today or not. If you find something let me know." He nodded.  
  
"Dismissed, Lt." He saluted and left.  
  
She stayed a few moments longer and Gunny walked over to her. "I consider you my friend too, Ma'am."  
  
She smiled at him, "Let's go, Gunny. We got a ship to run." DAY 7 1830 - BRIDGE  
  
Harm walked onto the bridge. He waited while Mike handed-off the bridge duty to the next shift. Then he walked over to him. "She's in her office with Lt Watson. I would guess that they'll be finished soon."  
  
"Would you please tell her I'll be with Cdr Zeigler and Lt Robert?"  
  
SAME TIME IN MAC'S OFFICE  
  
Mac sat behind her desk, contemplating Watson, "Lt, so you're telling me that CPO Allzenski has been rude and arrogant, then does an abrupt about face and is professional and respectful?"  
  
At her nod, "Why? What's happening?"  
  
"Captain, its almost like he's two different people. I tried to talk with him about it and he got defensive."  
  
"Did you talk with Dr. McGregor about this? If he's got a personality problem, then the Doctor needs to see him."  
  
Staring at her, "Alright. I want Dr. McGregor to evaluate him. If he has any problem with that, then let me know."  
  
At Watson's nod, Mac said, "Sharon, if anyone knows how hard it is to ask for help with a problem, its me. And that's not always the right answer, especially if the problem affects ship's business. If you have a problem, go to the Exec or come to me. If you need some guidance, I'm available."  
  
Sharon stared at her, trying to see if she meant it, finally, "Yes, Skipper. I'll do it. Thank you."  
  
Mac nodded, "Good. Dismissed, LT." Watson saluted and left.  
  
DAY 9 2000 - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS  
  
Two days had passed since they had started going through the debris. Mac was working at her desk and Harm was with Ziegler and Roberts, still searching the wreckage. Suddenly a knocking at hatch startled her.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Captain, its Lt Roberts." "ENTER."  
  
He quickly stepped in and saluted. She nodded. "We found it, Ma'am."  
  
2015 SECURE CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Mac and Bud entered and saw Rabb with Zielger holding a small burnt box.  
  
They looked at her and she waved off the attention. "Gentlemen?"  
  
Ziegler held it out to her, "I think you've been looking for this, Captain?" At her arched eyebrow he continued, "Its completely sealed. It doesn't appear to have been damaged in the explosion. I don't know about whatever is inside it."  
  
"Can it be opened?" He shrugged, "I don't see how to open it."  
  
She nodded. Harm asked, "Captain, do you know what's in it?" Looking at her piercingly, "Do you know how to open it?"  
  
"Perhaps. Rick, if you would give it to me?"  
  
He did and she looked it over. 'If this is what we were originally sent to the Enterprise to find, then yes, I do."  
  
She closely examined it and then did something and it popped open. She stared at what she saw. She pulled a folded up document from her pocket and read its contents. She looked back in the box again.  
  
"Skipper..." This from Harm. She looked at him, then the others. She turned the box towards them to show what was inside.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is the latest technology for storage - data crystals." They were clear and the lights in the room danced across their surfaces.  
  
Bud whispered, "What's on them?"  
  
"Blackmail, Lt. Or enough information to put you in front of the firing squad. Names, dates, places, pictures. Terrorist IDs. The names of those involved from the UAE. This will complete the evidence against UAE."  
  
Harm asked, "How do we information off of it?"  
  
Mac looked over at Ziegler, "We won't do that will we, Rick? You and Webb will just disappear with the data crystals."  
  
He stared hard at her and then started to laugh. "He told you? I wasn't sure he would. It would have been easier if he hadn't, but I can understand why he did."  
  
He chuckled a few more times, "Captain, I really am a Naval Intelligence Officer, but in the Reserves. I won't disappear, Ma'am, you'll know when I leave. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."  
  
She drilled him with her look, then nodded. He continued, "I also can't get to the data anymore than you can. We don't have the technology on- board the Enterprise. There's only about a handful of companies and organizations that can afford crystal storage. The CIA is one who can. UAE can, too."  
  
"Alright, Commander Ziegler, this needs to be secured." She sealed up the box again.  
  
Ziegler asked, "Can you show me how you do that?"  
  
"Sorry, Captain's Eyes Only." She looked over at Harm. "Commander Rabb, would you and Commander Ziegler please put this in the intelligence safe. Lt Roberts, please go with them."  
  
At everyone's nod, she quickly left the room. They stared after her in consternation, then Rabb and Roberts looked at Ziegler.  
  
"You work for Webb?"  
  
"Yeah, its so obvious, that no one ever thinks of it." He looked at the door, "I wonder how long she's known." He shrugged. "Let's go secure this. What this little box contains scares me."  
  
2045 BRIDGE  
  
Mac walked onto the Bridge and Lt Tomlinson jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Captain."  
  
Mac nodded, "Lt. Would you please have the Senior Staff along with the Master Chief, Captain Carleton, Commander Rabb, and Lt Roberts meet in my office in 20 minutes." (Not a question.)  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Lt, I want a thorough watch maintained all around the ship. If a fish jumps out of the water, I want to know it."  
  
Frowning, "Yes, Ma'am. Will do."  
  
Gunny followed her into her office, she looked up at him in surprise. Then with a steely expression, "Gunny, this is it."  
  
He stared at her and nodded. He walked out her door and told the sentries at her door, "This is it." They nodded and he quickly went down the corridor to the cabin where her security teams sat.  
  
"Lock and load, this is it." After a moment of sudden silence, they all got up and started putting on their full combat gear. No one would get near her without a thorough search.  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Tomlinson had called extra personnel to the bridge to man the secondary and tertiary combat systems. If the Captain thought they needed to know when a fish jumped, they would know. She also watched as combat ready figures suddenly appeared at the perimeter of the bridge and two came in to relieve the guards at the Captain's door. They hurriedly left to change into their battle gear. Tomlinson checked her 9mil and put the clip in. The other members of the Bridge heard it go in and looked at her.  
  
She stared back, "Lock and load." The sound of clips being loaded were suddenly heard in the silence.  
  
After being called to the Captain's Office, Rabb, Roberts, and Ziegler turned onto the Bridge corridor and stopped in surprise. There was a line of people waiting there. The security teams were doing a quick frisk of everyone before letting them into the Captain's Office.  
  
Finally, they were in the room. There were muted conversations in the corners as they waited for Mac to come in. In she walked, in her BDUs with a 9Mil on her hip. Everyone came to attention. Gunny didn't stop at the door, but stayed with her and took position behind her chair as she sat down.  
  
She looked at them all, thinking. "At ease. Please take a seat."  
  
They did, all watching her. "Commander Ziegler, please squeal the room."  
  
Slowly he nodded and got up. Pulling his pen from his jacket he opened it up and touched its side. A squeal sounded. It was pitched to destroy any listening devices. Something poofed behind a picture frame.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, "Sorry, Captain. I just did this last night. Someone must have come in after that and put it there."  
  
Then she looked at Gunny, then Mike. "Lt, I want no one on the bridge, and especially my office, that doesn't have a duty assignment here or I specifically approve them. Make a list up and give it to Gunny."  
  
He nodded. She looked at everyone in the room. "We found the reason why the Enterprise was attacked and why she probably will be again."  
  
She had their attention. "The reason I'm giving this briefing in my office is because as Commander Ziegler stated, he's been squealing my office and quarters everyday. He also finds bugs almost everyday. We're now in the clear. The Security Teams have secured the area and won't let anyone even near my windows."  
  
"Lt Stone, once we leave my office, I want you to turn us towards Norfolk. Get us there at best speed. Cdr Schreiber, do everything you can to keep our speed up. Cdr Hutchinson and I have discussed this very situation and we decided that the fighters don't have sufficient fuel to get to Norfolk without in-flight refueling. We open ourselves up to an attack during refueling, so we aren't going to send the fighters to Norfolk until they can get there on their own."  
  
She stared at everyone, no relief in her expression, "Once we're close enough, I'll give the package to a pilot and they'll fly it in."  
  
"I expect an attack from jets and surface to air missiles launched from disguised tankers. Also, from small surface vessels. We tried to stay outside of the local flying areas, so anyone who tries to reach us has to use in-air refueling. Once we're out of this meeting, we're going to General Quarters. We should reach Wolf's airspace within 6 hours. We'll have to hold until their gone. We don't have a choice."  
  
She looked at them, "We can't notify CINCFLT until we're closer, so we can't expect any help. Due to the strange interference in the area, we still can't contact them without Tomcat assistance. I do expect help once we can notify them, but until then we're on our own. Captain Carleton, you'll need to be prepared to repel boarders."  
  
At his nod, she looked over at Watson, "Lt Watson, I hope your ammunition is ready, because we're locking and loading all guns and missiles. I believe that Lt Tomlinson has already put the additional combat systems on- line.  
  
"I want everyone to prepare their duty stations for combat." She stood up and walked around her desk, "I have complete confidence in you and your people. We can get the evidence to Norfolk and we can stop the terrorists and those that fund them. We will do this." She stared at them, drawing them in, and they nodded.  
  
"As soon as they realize that we're really heading towards Norfolk and not going to make another cubic pass through the area, that's when they'll attack. Mike and I developed this maneuver to slowly get us closer to the US with every pass and we're 4 hours closer than we should be, so we have an edge. We'll use it to our advantage."  
  
"We've got to keep the flight deck working until the tomcats can depart. That's 6-hours. I figure that it will take them about an hour to recognize what we've done and get close enough to attack. That's 5-hours. We can hold for 5-hours. We will keep the flight deck up. That's our mission."  
  
She looked around the room, "Questions?" No one answered, but she could see Harm had them.  
  
"Lt Roberts, I want you to work with Cdr Ziegler and Lt Giles. We've got to keep the computer systems up."  
  
He nodded. "Alright, people, let's do this. Dismissed." They all saluted and departed to their duty stations. Gunny stepped outside the hatch.  
  
Before the hatch closed, she heard Mike giving new navigation instructions and put the ship on GQ.  
  
Harm walked over to her, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't. Its part of being Captain." She watched him.  
  
Taking a breathe, "You've got me scheduled to fly out to Norfolk, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She touched his face, "You're one of the best pilots in the Navy. Wolf put together a squadron with the best pilots. The pilot that carries the evidence will be protected by the others. It'll be Wolf's decision who carries it."  
  
He nodded. He saw the Captain again and it touched him. "I love you. But I also respect you. Watching you as Captain, has been both painful and wonderful. Whatever happens, you've done nothing to be ashamed of. You're a natural Captain." Grinning, "How'd you end up in the Marines?"  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other. A quick, hard kiss. One of them may not make it. She pulled back, "Go, change. Report to Wolf." She pulled him back, "I love you, too. Good luck."  
  
He grinned his flyboy grin at her. "Good luck to you. I'll try to get back up for a little while."  
  
She nodded and he turned to leave. He took one last look at her before going out the hatch. Harm looked at Gunny, "I'll do everything I can, sir." Harm nodded and left.  
  
Gunny walked back into the office, he wouldn't be leaving her side until it was all over. "Thanks, Gunny."  
  
"No problem, Skipper."  
  
ONE AND HALF HOURS LATER  
  
Mac had gone to sit out in the bridge 30 minutes ago. She had already taped most of her message to COMNAVAIRLANT. Everyone was quiet and just waiting.  
  
"Captain, we've got a bogey coming in from the east at Angels 10."  
  
"Can you identify it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Target it. Keep trying to identify it." She waited while they targeted the bogey.  
  
"Targeted. It appears to be a small jet - maybe a lear-type."  
  
"Combat Systems - Start ECM and keep trying to identify it, but don't lose targeting. Navigation - put us in the zig zag pattern now." Twenty seconds later, "Captain, its changed course directly for us! I think it has to visually target due to ECM."  
  
"Try to open communications with it. Warn it off."  
  
The Signal Officer tried to contact the plane. "Captain, they won't answer."  
  
She nodded, "Open a channel for me." She took the mike, "To unidentified aircraft, this is the USS Enterprise, change course now or you will be brought down. You have 5 seconds."  
  
5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1  
  
"Fire."  
  
"Fire, Fire, Fire."  
  
The rest of the ship heard the order to fire and watched the sparrow leave. It hit the plane and blew it up. Something fell to the surface and exploded.  
  
Mike stepped over to Mac, "I guess that confirms it was after us, Skipper."  
  
"Yes, I guess it does. Don't let anyone take their eyes off their screens."  
  
"Captain, I've got multiple incoming bogeys on the surface and in the air."  
  
With that the attack had begun. It lasted 20 minutes. They were able to shoot down most of them, but two got through. The bogeys on the surface didn't try to get close, they were decoys.  
  
"Exec, get me those damage reports," Mac ordered with steel in her voice. She had lost more crew with this attack and it infuriated her. She knew she would, but it didn't make any difference.  
  
Five minutes earlier, they had felt the ship shake with an almost hit that landed just in front of their bow. The second one barely hit on the starboard side, behind the tower. That caused severe shaking, causing the ship to tip to that side, then right itself. Alarms rang out, but they also shot down that plane.  
  
Schreiber had his damage control teams ready and they quickly went to that section. So did McGregor's teams. They removed the injured and got them to Sickbay.  
  
Stone hurried back over, "Engineering has their damage control teams working, but it looks like we lost 2 more crew."  
  
She nodded, "We've got to keep our speed up. We're still 4-hours away from where Wolf can launch. There'll be more attacks now that they found us. We also know that they're going to keep trying to hit the flight deck. They know what we're doing."  
  
Ziegler had come up to the bridge. "Captain."  
  
She nodded, "Rick, what can you tell me?"  
  
"Not much, Skipper. From the latest satellite imagery, I think they've got one tanker that works like an aircraft carrier. As you already know, they've got lear-jets modified to drop air to surface missiles."  
  
She turned to look at him as he continued, "But lear-jets can only carry one missile each or at the most two very small ones. So, to stop us, they'll need larger ones."  
  
"We hope."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, we hope."  
  
3 HOURS FROM GROUND ZERO  
  
"Skipper, we've got incoming bogeys again."  
  
"Warn them off, target them, and keep me advised on distance to ship."  
  
Again, the Enterprise fought off the jets, but it was getting more difficult as they knew they weren't going to launch any fighters. The Big E just didn't have the fuel to use.  
  
"Keep us in the zig zag pattern, but keep going north."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
More bombs, more casualties, more destruction. One hit very close to the bridge and blew out two more windows. Gunny threw her down to the deck and covered her body with his.  
  
Mac pushed Gunny off and they stood up. Reaching over to the bridge phone, "Bridge to Sickbay. Get a medic up here."  
  
2 HOURS FROM GROUND ZERO  
  
They finally hit the flight deck. 'SHIT!'  
  
"Clear that flight deck now! I want a report on its status!"  
  
Another missile tried to fly into the bridge again. But because of the ECM, it couldn't lock onto a permanent target and it screamed passed them. More windows breaking. This time both Mac and Gunny got caught with the flying glass. The medic had stayed on the bridge and quickly went over to them.  
  
Harm and Wolf came running onto the bridge and immediately went over to Mac.  
  
Harm watched the medic clean and bandage a cut on her neck. Gunny had cuts to his face.  
  
Staring at them, "Wolf, Harm, what's the status on the flight deck?"  
  
Harm said it, "Skipper, I think we're about to get the crap beat out of us."  
  
"Oh, really?" She stared at them, "You mean because we're an hour and forty-five minutes away from ground zero and we haven't seen any fighters yet? Or do you mean they're gonna launch more lear-jets at us?"  
  
They nodded, sheepishly. Wolf added, "Captain, the flight deck has been cleared and its still in working condition."  
  
"Good. I want you to raise the fighters on my signal or at no less than 15 minutes prior to take-off. I don't want you to come up any earlier, because you'll be targets and we won't have time to clear the deck. Get up and away as quickly as possible. After you're gone, I want the LSO to release as many people as he can to work with the damage control teams."  
  
Wolf nodded, "Skipper, I guess you're thinking that they've been holding back any fighters they have until we launch?"  
  
Nodding, "Yes, because that's when I'd fire on you - as you were trying to launch. I also think we need to launch the decoy flight."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. That's why we're here. Well, that's only half the reason Batman's here. What we want to do is launch as many fighters as possible. Use some as decoys, others to defend the ship and the rest to get the evidence away."  
  
She nodded, "Alright, but I want to keep that deck cleared. Anything that can't fly gets pushed off the side. Don't get any ideas about anything else."  
  
They nodded. "Let's go to my office and I'll give you the evidence." She and Ziegler had moved it an hour ago.  
  
"Skipper, just give it to Batman, he and Robin are going to fly it in. I need to talk with Navidad."  
  
She stared hard at them, "I want the entire flight to go to Norfolk - no one is staying here except the decoys and the local fighters. Do you read me?"  
  
Yes, Ma'ams, sounded out on the bridge. Mezzarios stepped on the bridge, "Skipper, I've got the latest casualty numbers."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there. C'mon Harm, lets go to my office." Mac, Harm, and Gunny went there, with Gunny stopping just outside the door.  
  
They went to her safe and Harm turned around so he didn't see the combination. "Here. Get it to Norfolk and transmit the tapes as soon as you can. I've got 3 copies, give the other two out and keep repeating the tapes until someone acknowledges it."  
  
They stared at each other and then hugged. "Good luck, Harm. Please, please get safely to Norfolk."  
  
He tried to imprint her image in his memory. She was in battle gear with a bandage on her neck.  
  
"You've never looked more magnificent. I'm so proud of you. No one could do this better than you are." She smiled at him.  
  
He touched her cheek, "Please sail safely into Norfolk. You'll be there in 3-days, right? I'll be waiting on the dock."  
  
"I love you, Harm."  
  
"I love you, Sarah."  
  
GROUND ZERO (0215, DAY 10)  
  
They came in fast and furious. They had guessed correctly, the second-hand MIGs suddenly came out of the dark at the fighters as they tried to launch. The Enterprise already had the area targeted with ECM and weapons. They immediately fired and took out a MIG.  
  
One fighter up, then a second. The first two came around and engaged the MIGs. A third and fourth were up, each going in different directions. A MIG fired a missile at the deck, hitting it. Immediately the fire control crews were there putting it out. Finally, two more fighters took off, again in opposite directions.  
  
The bridge watched the Captain. She was calm and collected, but you could tell she was holding her anger in, using it to get them through this situation. The noise on the bridge was deafening. Everyone was doing their jobs.  
  
"Captain, we've got 6 fighters up with another 8 to go."  
  
"How much ammo to we have left?"  
  
"We haven't even used half our supply yet."  
  
"Good, keep it coming. Once all the fighters are gone, I expect they won't try to sink us. But we need to take down as many of their fighters as we can."  
  
The ship shook again as another missile hit. "Where was that one?"  
  
"Port side, above sea level. Engineering is on it."  
  
"Keep firing."  
  
"Aye, Captain." He watched another two fighters get up. "Two more fighters are up."  
  
The Enterprise's fighters were engaging the MIGs and the ship was trying to target the MIGs and the occasional lear-jet that appeared on the horizon.  
  
"Captain! All of our fighters are up. Both the decoy flight and the real flight are away. Some MIGs broke away to chase after each flight."  
  
"Excellent. Let's take out as many of these bastards as we can."  
  
"Captain! A MIG is heading towards the ship!" A damaged MIG was trying to be a kamikazee - and succeeding. "Its heading towards the bridge!"  
  
Mac grabbed her mike, "Captain to Secondary Bridge! Take over all ops now!" Throwing down the mike, "Everyone off! Get down to the secondary bridge!!"  
  
As everyone left the bridge, the Gunny and Master Chief grabbed Mac just as the MIG hit 50 feet behind the tower. A tremendous explosion sent a fire ball towards the bridge. A mass of people were pressing down the emergency ladders.  
  
Over the radios in the Tomcats, "Damn, did you see that fire ball?! It was heading straight for the tower!"  
  
Harm froze at that. Then Wolf's voice came on, "Keep going, don't look back. We've got a mission to complete and we've got MIGs on our tails. Batman, Cracker, Doc transmit the Captain's tapes now and keep transmitting until you get an acknowledgement."  
  
They did and the other Tomcats kept the MIGs off Batman's back. Three flew cover, one above and one on each side. The other two fought the MIGs. Most of the Tomcats got strafing damage, but they all made it and the MIGs peeled off as a squadron of FA-18s suddenly appeared on the horizon and chased them.  
  
"Naval Flight Leader, this is Marine Flight Leader, we got your message and came to join the fun. We're to escort you to Norfolk."  
  
"Marine Leader, appreciate the help."  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
"ENTERPRISE AIR WING this is NAVAIRLANT. Prepare to land at Norfolk."  
  
Wolf answered, "Copy that, NAVAIRLANT. Be advised we don't have much fuel left and need to land ASAP."  
  
"How much fuel do you have?"  
  
"Each Tomcat has less than an hour."  
  
"Acknowledged. Standby."  
  
Thirty minutes later, they had landed at Norfolk. They were met by security police and quickly taken to debriefing. Immediately afterwards, they were bussed to the Naval Ops Center in Washington DC where Admiral Chegwidden, Webb, and the CNO met them.  
  
Rabb, followed by Wolf, Robin, and Fox, quickly went over to Chegwidden. He quickly introduced them to the Admiral.  
  
"Sir, have you heard anything from the Enterprise?"  
  
Shaking his head, "No, Commander, nothing. I'll take the package."  
  
Harm gave it to him.  
  
The Admiral continued, "We've sent a couple of planes to over fly them and try to make contact. We should know something in the hour. We've got satellite images if you want to see."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Commanders, Lts, please come with me."  
  
The followed Chegwidden inside the NOC. Walking over to a center table, he pulled some pictures from a folder. He laid them individually on the table.  
  
More battle damage, smoke raising from the ship, and buckled decking along the flight deck. The tower was blackened and the windows were blown in again. There were pictures of figures on the deck, trying to contain the fire and repair the damages.  
  
Fox whispered, "Damn, they hit us where they hit us the last time. The flight deck doesn't look like anyone can land there for awhile."  
  
Wolf asked, "Admiral, the Captain - anything?"  
  
Again shaking his head, "Nothing, but that doesn't mean anything. We haven't seen most of the crew yet, so she could be anywhere on the ship."  
  
Looking them over, "Go get some food in the cafeteria. Lt Sims will show you where its at. If you want showers, she'll take you there also."  
  
Harm immediately turned to see Harriet. Walking over to her, "Harriet." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know, Commander."  
  
He looked at Wolf and the others, "Commander Hutchinson, Lt Correlli, and Lt Henricks, this is Lt Sims from the JAG office in Falls Church, and Lt Roberts' wife."  
  
"Lt." There wasn't much to say, no one would know more until the hour was up. Harm spoke up, "Harriet, can we get cleaned up? It was a little busy for a few hours before we left."  
  
"Certainly, sir. I'll take you to the showers. There's some flight suits that you can wear there. You need to make sure you transfer all your Enterprise and name patches to the clean flight suits."  
  
Forty-five minutes later they all returned to the NOC. Chegwidden and Webb were talking quietly.  
  
The CNO walked in and everyone stood up, the Commandant behind him. Chegwidden introduced everyone to him.  
  
"Sit. We're in contact with the planes. Lt Jamison, link us up."  
  
"Condor Flight, this is Condor Nest, do you read?"  
  
A few moments and the sound of static, "Condor Nest, this Condor Flight. We found her."  
  
Another couple of seconds and more static, "She's still running, but slowly. Maybe 5 knots. The flight deck is down and there is no way we can land. There's smoke coming out of the tower. We can't raise them by radio, so we're going down to get their attention. I hope they don't shoot us."  
  
Another few minutes passed, "Condor Nest, we got their attention. The damage is worse than it looked from higher up. It looks like a plane crashed into the flight deck towards the stern."  
  
Another pause, "Wait a minute, a group of people just came out on the deck. It looks like a bunch of Marines surrounding about 4 people. It seems that some of them are injured. We're going lower to get a better visual."  
  
More static, "I have to change my mind, the Marines and everyone else are protecting one person. I could be wrong, but I think its a woman and a Marine? Why would they be protecting a female Marine? The closer we get, the more they close in around her and now they're taking her back inside. I see she's got some injuries, but still..." more static broke up the transmission.  
  
Harm looked at Wolf, then Chegwidden, "They wouldn't let her walk around if she was badly injured."  
  
Wolf smiled, "I guess our Lady Captain pulled it off."  
  
Grinning, Harm replied, "Yeah, I guess our Lady Captain did."  
  
Even the CNO had a slight smile on his face, "Jamison, let them know that they just buzzed the Captain of the Enterprise."  
  
Grinning, "Yes, sir." "Condor Flight, this is Condor Nest. The mother bird is a mother bird."  
  
Silence, "Are you telling me that I just buzzed the... A female Marine?"  
  
"Affirmative. That is classified information."  
  
"Acknowledged. A helicopter is about the only vessel that can get here. There's even damage to the troop landing deck. Man, where isn't this ship damaged? It looks like they fought a war all by themselves."  
  
Another pause, "I don't see any damage below sea-level. They must have engine damage to be going so slow. Since we can't land, we're returning to base."  
  
"Acknowledged. Condor Nest out."  
  
The CNO decided, "The Spruance is out there close by. Have them send over a couple of helicopters with engineers and supplies on them. Also, one with medical support. Then we'll go from there."  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Rabb and the others were still waiting for the Enterprise to get into port. To pass the time, Rabb took the Enterprise officers to the JAG offices. After introducing everybody, Chegwidden called them into his office.  
  
He didn't look pleased, "Commanders Lieutenants, I was just informed that the Enterprise won't be entering Norfolk until tonight, about 0200, then maintain station about 2 miles out."  
  
Rabb felt his temper raising, but Commander Hutchinson asked before he could, "Sir, may I ask why that time of night?"  
  
Chegwidden answered, "It seems that the current 'environment' doesn't want it known that a female Marine is in command of the Enterprise and, especially in command during combat."  
  
Sturgis broke in, "Sir, that seems a rather strange action to take."  
  
"Well, Commander, it wasn't my decision and I can't change it, regardless of what I think about it. But I know where I'll be at 0200 tonight."  
  
Harriet spoke up, "But, sir..."  
  
Harm broke in, "Lt Sims, the Captain already knew that was going to happen. She called it 5-days ago. I had hoped she was wrong..."  
  
Chegwidden looked around, "Alright people, this office does have to do some work today."  
  
0130 NORFOLK, VA  
  
It was cold and dark, and there were few people there. Tomorrow when the Enterprise officially arrived would the families be there.  
  
Harm and the rest of the Enterprise crew and the entire JAG office, along with Colonel O'Hara, stepped on the small surface vessel that would take them out to where the Enterprise sat waiting to 'officially' arrive. It would also take their critically wounded back to the base hospital. Webb came out of the darkness to stand beside them. Another person walked up to the Admiral and saluted.  
  
Chegwidden saluted back. "At ease."  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden?"  
  
"Yes, and who might you be?"  
  
"Sir, I'm Captain Dennis Gratten, the new Captain of the Enterprise." He looked uncomfortable at the sudden line of dark looks he received.  
  
"Admiral, I've been briefed and I wanted to let you know that I'm not quite at ease with this either, what's happening to Captain MacKenzie. I'm more than pleased to take command of the Enterprise, but not this way. I just wanted you all to know that and that I'll stay in the background as much as I can. Captain MacKenzie does know that I'm here, the CNO told her himself."  
  
He slowly nodded, "Thank you, Captain Gratten. I appreciate your consideration."  
  
Everyone turned to watch the lights of the ship as they slowly maneuvered their way to it. Another 20 minutes and they would be there. Even in the dark, they could see the damage. Suddenly the ship lights came fully on to direct the small craft to dock at the gangway. They could see Naval and Marine personnel standing along the port side. They weren't in the Class A uniforms, dressed for arrival, but in their BDUs and work clothes. But they stood there proudly. They had survived a war, all by themselves.  
  
They had lost fellow crewmembers, more than anyone thought possible in less than a month. They'd all grown and matured during the last few weeks, grown in ways they didn't expect. They were also closer to each other than they had ever been and would ever be again with another crew.  
  
Everyone on the craft stopped talking and stared at the ship - the battle damage was more shocking the closer they got.  
  
Chegwidden ground his jaws together, but Sturgis said it for them, "Sweet Mother of God. Most of the crew survived that?"  
  
For Harm it was the longest 20 minutes in his lifetime. Everyone there found themselves at standing at attention in honor of the return of the Enterprise. They heard orders being called out as the boat gently brushed against the Enterprise. Sailors appeared from the darkness to catch the mooring lines and secure them to the ship.  
  
After a few minutes the gangway gate opened and they watched as some of the more badly injured personnel were carried on-board. Once they were all on, Chegwidden led them up the gangway. They found Lt Stone at the top.  
  
"Admiral, Welcome to the Enterprise. I'm Lt Stone, the Executive Officer. Commander Rabb, Commander Hutchinson, Lieutenants, Welcome Back."  
  
He watched as they took in the damage. "You'll want to see the Captain?"  
  
Chegwidden said, "That's a hell of a lot of damage." He then looked at Stone, "Yes, Exec, is she available?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I need to stay here for awhile longer, but I see Lt Roberts. He should know where she is." He called out, "Lt Roberts."  
  
Roberts came over and got a huge smile on his face. Harriet's smile out shown anyone's there. "Yes, Exec, can I do something for you?"  
  
"Would you take this group to see the Captain? I think Commander Rabb's about ready to start searching the ship himself."  
  
"She's moving quicker now, but I think I can still find her." They laughed at the inside joke.  
  
Chegwidden quietly watched the initial interaction between Capt Gratten and Lt Stone. The Captain did wait until they were on their way before coming up to Stone. Stone didn't show any emotion as he met him. Captain Gratten was going to have an interesting time merging with this crew.  
  
Chegwidden asked, "Lt Roberts?" He had also seen Capt Gratten.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Please come this way. We moved everything down to the back- up bridge when the plane hit us."  
  
Rabb asked, "The tower's completely unusable?"  
  
"At this time, Commander. Commander Schreiber thinks that they should be able to repair it in 3-months."  
  
Imes asked, "Lt, how did you all get out?"  
  
With dark humor, "Very quickly, Ma'am."  
  
He gestured, "This way, please." Then he continued the story, "I wasn't up there with the Skipper. I was with Lt Giles trying to keep the computer systems up, with Commander Ziegler's help. With the remote repair teams, we only lost the systems once."  
  
Webb spoke up, "Where's Commander Ziegler now?"  
  
"He's usually with the Captain or he could be asleep." Imes whispered to Sturgis, "Bud seems different."  
  
Chegwidden answered, "Its part of being in battle. It ages you. Either makes you more confident or more scared."  
  
Bud turned around, "Yes, sir, I think you're right. I was really scared when I was wounded. While I was scared again here, we had so much to do just to survive that you couldn't shut down."  
  
Chegwidden exchanged knowing grins with O'Hara. Singer asked, "So, where does Colonel MacKenzie fit in that?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, including those from the Enterprise crew.  
  
With a razor's edge Bud answered her, "The Captain, Lieutenant, is one of the best. The very best. Now I know why Gunny wanted to be out here with her. If she was scared, she didn't show anyone." He just shook his head. "Everyone on this ship knows where the Captain 'fits in', Lt."  
  
Bud lead them into a corridor and down the hall, right to the Captain's Quarters. "The Captain turned her quarters into her office after the tower was taken out." Gunny knocked and opened the door.  
  
He nodded at them, "Skipper, you've got company, but I don't think they'll all fit in here." He grinned at them, the white bandage around his head standing out in the darkness.  
  
"How many is too many? We had 15 in here last night. They can crowd in."  
  
He shrugged, "You heard the Captain. Go on in, please."  
  
They did. Looking around at what was once the Captain's Quarters and now was the Captain's Quarters and Office. She was frowning as she read something and hadn't looked up yet.  
  
"Find a place to either sit or stand. I'll just be a moment."  
  
They did, quietly. Singer started to complain, but a look from Chegwidden stopped her. Harm stepped around closer to the breakfast table that now served as her desk.  
  
McGregor followed them in. "Captain, your forgot to stop by Sickbay again."  
  
Smiling, she looked up, "Steve..."  
  
She looked up, a big smile growing on her face, "Harm! Admiral! She tried to stand up quickly, but she grimaced and took it more slowly.  
  
Harm rushed over to her and asked, "Now what did you do?"  
  
Steve answered, "More cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and a burn. Amazing how much this Captain gets hurt."  
  
She shot back at him, "Well, you have Gunny and the Master Chief fall on you and see if your ribs don't crack."  
  
Everyone chuckled at the joking. Harm then asked, "How's her blood pressure?"  
  
"Harm! No one cares about that."  
  
"I do," Harm answered.  
  
"Me, too," from both Gunny and Bud.  
  
"Yeah, me too, "this time it was McGregor and Stone.  
  
"Hi, Mike. Did you find Captain Gratten?"  
  
Her crew twitched at her question, "Yes, Skipper. I took him to his quarters."  
  
At her look, he put his hand on his heart, "On my honor as a Marine, Skipper, no one threw him overboard."  
  
Nodding, she said, "Mike, I spoke with LtCdr Navidad, and he'll take the Exec duties tomorrow."  
  
She looked around at their questioning looks, "It wouldn't be appropriate 'in this environment' to have a Marine 1LT as the Executive Officer of the Enterprise."  
  
She looked at Mike, "We hand it over at 0800 tomorrow morning." He nodded.  
  
Studying her, "Semper Fi, Ma'am,"  
  
"Semper Fi, Lt."  
  
She turned to Wolf, "Wolf, I'm glad you're back. Though there's not much left in working condition on the flight deck. Leon expects that to be fixed in about 6 weeks."  
  
Giving Wolf, Harm, Fox, and Robin an appraising look, "You did an excellent job. Thank you."  
  
Fox drawled, "Aw shucks, Skipper. What else could we do?" Causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Looking over at Wolf, "I expect you'll want to see Christian, he was able to secure your things in your cabins, though most of you have roommates now."  
  
Then she saw her Uncle. "Uncle Matt! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
He came around to her and gave her a gentle hug, under the watchful eyes of Harmon Rabb. "Its tradition for the family of returning combat ship crews to be there when the ship docks. I'm proud of you, Sarah."  
  
She kissed his cheek. Thank you." She looked around at Chegwidden.  
  
"Sir, thank you..." He raised his hand.  
  
"No, wasn't me - wasn't Webb either," when she looked over at him.  
  
She looked up at Harm, "Nope, not me."  
  
Matt handed her an envelope. "I'm supposed to give you this and ask you to read it later on."  
  
She nodded. Then she looked around the room - at each person there, she said with a small, resigned smile, "Thank you for coming tonight. I really appreciate it." Again she caught their eyes, she ended with Harm.  
  
She got a thoughtful look on her face, "Mike, do we have any quarters to offer for the night?"  
  
"Yes, Skipper we do." He turned to look at everyone, "It won't be much or pretty and most of you will have to share. I think the BOQ may have a few rooms, I can have Lt Tomlin..."  
  
He broke off and looked at Mac, "Sorry, Captain. I keep forgetting."  
  
With a sympathetic look, "We just have to hope that she'll be alright." She looked up at Harm and Wolf, then over at Steve.  
  
Steve answered the unasked question, "She was one of the those who were hurt when the jet hit the deck. She's got severe internal injuries. We stabilized her, but she's in a coma."  
  
Stone looked at Robin, her bunkmate. "Sorry, Lt." She nodded, shocked that her friend was seriously injured. "We put Lt Watson in her bunk, because Watson's quarters took a hit."  
  
Another knock at the door. Grinning, Harm called out, "Yes?" The JAG staff looked surprised.  
  
"Sir, its the Master Chief for the Skipper."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
He stepped in and stopped, looking around, "Skipper?"  
  
"Master Chief, I'm over here." They could hear the humor in her voice. They hadn't heard her sound so relaxed in awhile.  
  
He made his way over to her. "Ma'am, CPO Allzenski's in the brig, waiting to be turned over to the local Security Detachment. The Sergeant at Arms completed the paperwork and its ready for your signature."  
  
She and the Master Chief went back to her desk as they discussed Allzenski, with everyone watching. It was an amazing scene being played out before them. They hadn't ever seen her become the CO before. It wasn't the same persona as the Acting JAG or Chief of Staff. This was something completely different, completely eye-opening. They saw that she had come into her own power. They could feel the pull and almost see how she pulled a carrier together through combat.  
  
Harm smiled as he watched her. Chegwidden nodded to himself. Matthew O'Hara proudly watched his niece, he knew she had the ability. He just never knew if it would have the opportunity to manifest itself. Fate had given her the opportunity. Now he hoped that the Marine Corps would utilize it.  
  
Harm watched as she signed a document, "Skipper, what about CPO Allzenski?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, glancing quickly at Chegwidden, "Well, since I won't be required to prosecute or defend him in the future..." She paused, "Remember those bugs that Commander Ziegler was squealing?"  
  
Harm nodded and Webb stepped up, "Ziegler was using his squealer?"  
  
Mac nodded, "He planted them."  
  
The Admiral frowned, "Captain, this CPO was planting bugs on the ship? You have proof?"  
  
Everyone watched as the Master Chief had stepped forward to stand at her shoulder as she answered, "Yes, Admiral, we do."  
  
She turned back to the Master Chief, "Master Chief, we're going to have some visitors tonight. Can you and Lt Stone set something up for everyone?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Good thing we have room, the BOQ just filled up, along with the BEQ, for tomorrow's arrival of the Enterprise."  
  
Everyone quickly jerked back to look at him, the very tonelessness of his voice gave away his feelings about the circumstances.  
  
She nodded her thanks. He and Mike came to attention and she dismissed them.  
  
Wolf came forward with Fox and Robin. "Skipper, you sure our cabins are still there?"  
  
Chuckling, "Yes, I'm sure, Wolf. Go find them and I'll see you for breakfast in the Mess at 0700."  
  
They all nodded and came to attention. "Dismissed."  
  
McGregor spoke up, "Skipper, I guess this means I won't see your ribs tonight. Tomorrow morning - before breakfast." He looked at Harm, "Commander, if you notice anything tonight, let me know immediately."  
  
In the sudden silence and speculation, he came to attention, "Sorry, Captain." She nodded and dismissed him.  
  
That left only the JAG team with Colonel O'Hara in her office.  
  
Roberts and Webb didn't look at the others, they already knew what was going on. Ziegler had reported it to Webb.  
  
The others started talking and Singer was getting close to insubordination. Even Uncle Matt had stepped forward.  
  
"Sarah.."  
  
"Aha, I knew..."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Commander, C..."  
  
"Mac? What..."  
  
"Harm, man, I..."  
  
They all spoke at once and before any of them could even complete three words, she stepped up and froze them all with a look. They all recognized it and they instantly stopped talking. Even the Admiral stopped and she hadn't said a word.  
  
A knock sounded, Harm answered while she held the others quiet. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, its the Exec."  
  
"Enter." He walked in and looked at everyone around the room. She looked at him, "Yes, Mike?"  
  
"Captain, the Master Chief and I've got the cabins set-up. The Admiral and Commander Turner will bunk together." He turned to the Admiral, "I hope that's alright, sir."  
  
The Admiral looked at Turner, "That's fine, Exec."  
  
Mike continued, "Then Mr. Webb will bunk with Commander Ziegler. Lts Roberts and Sims together, and Commander Imes and Lt Singer together and Colonel O'Hara, I found a single for you, sir."  
  
Before anyone could ask questions, "Thank you, Lt Stone. Please have some people available to escort everyone to their cabins. Dismissed." He nodded and left.  
  
The Admiral made a decision along the lines of 'don't ask, don't tell.' "Captain, I think we're all tired and you're probably uncomfortable with your broken ribs. Why don't we all go to our cabins and meet at breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled her appreciation, "Yes, sir. Thank you. Lt Stone will have your escorts just outside." She started to move towards the door, but at her grimace, Harm took her arm to pull her back.  
  
Sturgis walked over to the hatch, "Captain, let me get that."  
  
She smiled her thanks and everyone walked out to meet their escorts. Singer ask, "Why is everyone calling her Captain or Skipper? I mean she's a Marine, its not like she's really a Ship's Captain."  
  
She broke off at the frowns she was getting from the Enterprise crew and the JAG team.  
  
The Admiral answered her, "Lt Singer, you must have been absent that day, but Colonel MacKenzie has been appointed as the Acting Captain of the Enterprise, officially by the CNO and approved by the SECNAV. Therefore the title of Captain is entirely appropriate. She has more personal authority than you ever will, to include Courts-Martial convening authority and Captain's Mast. I suggest you remember that. If you cannot, remember that I have Admiral's Mast authority, along with Courts-Martial authority."  
  
She jerkily nodded. Carolyn rolled her eyes and then smiled at the young Ensign who was assigned to escort them to their cabin. The Ensign was still frowning at the slight to his Captain. Gunny was scowling.  
  
Everyone left with their escorts for a couple hours of sleep before breakfast. Mac looked at Gunny, "Gunny, go get some sleep. We've been up almost 24 hours."  
  
He grinned, "Yes, Ma'am. The night shift has been here awhile. Good Night, Captain, Commander."  
  
Harm called out, "Thanks, Gunny."  
  
"No problem, sir." He closed the hatch and they were alone.  
  
Harm walked to her and put his arms, gently, around her. "I missed you." She leaned against him, "I missed you, too.  
  
"I'm so tired, Harm. Can we just go to bed?"  
  
"Absolutely. I've been worried about you. It must have been hell after we left."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, it was. It may have actually been hotter than that when we were trying to get out of the tower."  
  
He frowned as she went into the head to get ready for bed. He followed her to help, that's when he saw the burn.  
  
"God, Mac. What the hell happened? I thought you broke a couple ribs when Gunny and the Master Chief fell on you." He reached out to touch it, but stopped before he hurt her.  
  
She handed him a tube of ointment. "I'll tell you if you put this on the burn, I can't get behind me." She turned to show him the rest of the burn. It looked painful.  
  
He gently rubbed the ointment while she washed her face. "They did fall on me, then pulled me up. That's when the ship shook again. We all lost our footing and fell down, again. I twisted and then the fire ball hit the tower and the wall I was laying against burnt me. They pulled me up and out we ran."  
  
She looked into the mirror, not really seeing anything, and softly said. "Harm, we lost so many people that day. Because of greed, so many good people died." She closed her eyes.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a safe place. "I know, baby. I know." He felt the pain. Not the same as being their Captain and making all the life and death decisions she had to, but the pain of knowing other crew died to ensure they got off the carrier with the data storage crystals.  
  
"C'mon, let's get some rest." She nodded and pulled on her shorts and top and crawled into bed. Harm quickly followed her. She carefully draped herself over him and they fell asleep.  
  
DAY 14 - 0615  
  
Mac woke up, feeling rested even though she had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. She rubbed her cheek against Harm's chest. He chuckled. "I like us being here, too."  
  
She stretched her neck to look at him, "Did I tell you yet, that I love you, I missed you, and I was worried about you?"  
  
He stroked his finger down her face, "Did I tell you that I love you, I missed you, and I was worried about you, too?"  
  
She smiled at him, "You did now." She loved him so much. "We got to get up. We've got the breakfast club in 40 minutes."  
  
She slowly got up and went to get ready. Harm went to make the coffee. There was a knock at the door. He found Dr McGregor on the other side.  
  
"C'mon in, Steve. She's in the head and should be out any minute," and there she was.  
  
"Good Morning, Steve. Early start?" She grinned at him.  
  
"You know, Skipper, its not often I have to chase the Captain around the ship for check-ups."  
  
Harm handed him a cup of coffee, "I think I've been here before. I'll be in the head." He left them, so McGregor could check her out.  
  
Harm walked out as Mac was doing up her shirt. "How is she, Steve?"  
  
"She's fine," Mac quipped at him. So very reminiscent of an earlier conversation.  
  
"She's doing well. Her ribs are healing nicely, so is the burn. The sprain is practically gone. Blood pressure is still slightly high, but not a problem."  
  
Harm frowned at her. "Gentlemen, let's go to breakfast. I'm really hungry." They all chuckled.  
  
Steve looked at her.  
  
Quizzically, "Steve? Is there a something else?"  
  
Slowly nodding, "Yes, Ma'am, I wanted to say that I've never served with a better Captain. Its been an honor."  
  
Mac's lip twitched, then she smiled, "Thank you, Steve. That means a lot to me." She shook his hand.  
  
Harm intently watched her, he knew that giving up command this morning was going to be difficult. She didn't want to talk about it quite yet and he didn't want to push her on it. Later he would. Harm opened the hatch and waved them out.  
  
"Good Morning, Gunny. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Morning, Skipper. I'm good. How about you?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." There was only two Marines this morning. She really didn't need any since the mission was over, but she was their responsibility while she on ship.  
  
They walked into the Officers' Mess and found several long tables were set up. Everyone - all the senior staff, all their assistants, the Command Master Chief, and the JAG crew with Colonel O'Hara and Webb, were there. The tables had white linen table clothes on them, flowers in small vases, flatware at each seat. Lt Ebory had outdone himself.  
  
Suddenly, "CAPTAIN ON DECK."  
  
Everyone snapped to attention. She walked up to the head table with Harm, Steve, Gunny, and SSG Waites with her. Gunny and Waites stood behind her chair with Harm on the left side. Colonel O'Hara on her right. Mike sat next to Harm. Steve found his chair a few seats farther down.  
  
"At ease, please continue your breakfasts." Everyone relaxed and went about getting their food.  
  
Chegwidden sat down directly in front of her. He studied her, he knew this had to be hard for her. But he also knew this was as much for her crew as it was for her. Even though he outranked Colonel MacKenzie and a Ship's Captain, he still intended to give her the respect she deserved.  
  
The Admiral asked, "So, this is the breakfast club, Captain? Exactly what is it?"  
  
Commander Schreiber was to the Admiral's left with Roberts next to him. Schreiber answered, "Admiral, the Breakfast Club is informal time with the Captain. Before the day begins."  
  
Mike continued, "Sir, it gave us the time to get to know each other, when there really wasn't any time to spare. The entire command staff was gone with the initial attack. Most of us are replacements and we didn't know each other. Didn't have the confidence that we could do our jobs."  
  
Mac broke in, "Mike, I knew you could do it."  
  
Wolf spoke up, "Then Skipper you were the only one. You had to drag the rest of us with you."  
  
Chaplain Rodriguez added, "Captain, you wouldn't let us fail. We didn't have a choice."  
  
Roberts said in the quiet, "I got invited to a breakfast, Admiral. It helped, a lot, for me to understand what was going on and to get to know the people I depended on. Lt Stone is right, it gave us confidence in each other."  
  
Captain Carleton, "Sir, the first time I spoke with the Captain was just after the missiles hit. We were stuck on the troop deck. No fear, no indecision. Just telling us what to do and do it soon."  
  
Wolf stood up, "Captain MacKenzie, you got us home. Not clean and neat, but dirtied, bloodied, and proud. To Captain MacKenzie."  
  
Everyone stood up, "To Captain MacKenzie."  
  
She looked down at the table, then back up. A flush in her cheeks, "Thank you, Commander Hutchinson."  
  
Then she stood up, again she looked at each of them, everyone in the room. Drawing them in to what she was saying, "Thank you."  
  
She paused, "That doesn't convey how much I respect and honor you. You have done the impossible - you brought the Enterprise back to its home port and did it by fighting a war all by ourselves. We had no help. We could only rely on ourselves. We could only rely on each other."  
  
Looking around the room, "Everyone from Commander Hutchinson's Aviation Squadrons to the Aircraft Maintenance Teams to the Command Master Chief to the Chaplain to Cdr Schreiber and his tireless engineering staff to Lt Ebory and his Mess Attendants." Grinning, "To Lt Watson and her ammo always being dry and ready to blast whatever needs to be blasted, " to Lt Giles and his computer systems teams keeping the Big E running. Everyone has been committed to completing the mission. No one person could have done this, but together we could. Together we did." She looked over at Mike, "I couldn't have done anything without Mike, the best Executive Officer I ever had." A huge smile crossed her face as she looked at him. "Lt, I'm keeping your number in my rolodex." He grinned back at her, turning red. Everyone laughed.  
  
She looked at the Master Chief, "Master Chief Mezzarios, you have truly been a god-send." With a quirky grin, "We only had to drop the ship once, he held the rest of the crew together. Thank you." He smiled and nodded.  
  
She turned to Captain Carleton, "Captain, the Marines under your command have made me and Commandant very proud. I expected no less from you and them. Semper Fi."  
  
"Semper Fi, Ma'am."  
  
She turned to Gunny and Dr McGregor. "Dr McGregor and Gunny. I think you two had the hardest jobs. Gunny had to follow me wherever I went and had to stand around for hours while I worked. As Steve said earlier, he was always tracking me down, because I couldn't find the time to find Sickbay." She looked at him, "Thank you for tracking me down." He smiled and nodded.  
  
She turned back to Gunny, "Gunny, you I always want in the field with me. You're permanently in my rolodex."  
  
He nodded, "Thank you, Skipper. Its been an honor to be here with you."  
  
It was 0730 and Mac saw Captain Gratten hovering in the background. She knew he was feeling uncomfortable and it wasn't his fault. She got up and went over to him.  
  
Knowing the room was watching and would take their queue from her, "Captain Gratten? I'm Lt Colonel MacKenzie." They shook hands. "Welcome aboard. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to meet you and I hope that Lt Stone was able to help you get settled in."  
  
He smiled, "Yes, he did, Captain. Thank you. Its a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and the mission. Congratulations on your success."  
  
She gestured to the table where they were sitting and saw that Lt Stone had gotten up and was putting another place at the table where he sat. She arched an eyebrow at him and he gestured he would stand behind her.  
  
"Come have some breakfast with us and I'll introduce you to the senior staff."  
  
He touched her elbow and said in a low voice, "Thank you, Captain. I appreciate your help."  
  
She nodded and smiled. She brought him over and introduced him to everyone. At first it was somewhat stilted, but Mac drew everyone out.  
  
0800 - The transition happened without fanfare.  
  
Mac looked at Captain Gratten. "Captain, the ship is yours."  
  
He nodded, "Thank you, Captain. I believe I need to get to the bridge and get underway. We're due in port in an hour."  
  
More silence and they all looked at her. They had bonded so deeply, and this wasn't a normal change of command. It felt unnatural to call another Captain.  
  
She looked at them and then nodded. They all got up and went to their duty stations. Lt Stone stayed with the JAG members. After another moment of silence as Mac shoved her feelings back into a corner of her mind, "If you don't mind Admiral, I need to pack up my things."  
  
Chegwidden studied her, "Of course, Colonel." He glanced at Rabb, "You too, Rabb."  
  
They both left, followed by Gunny.  
  
Colonel O'Hara looked at the Admiral, "Now, Admiral, is the hard part." He then looked up at Lt Stone.  
  
"Lt, thank you for everything you did for my niece."  
  
"No, sir, you don't need to thank me. I learned a lot from the Skipper. About being a Marine and what Semper Fi really means."  
  
He looked down, then back up, "I think what struck me as the most difficult, was when she had all the condolence letters retyped for Captain Gratten's signature when she was informed about the 'environment.'"  
  
He stared at the Admiral, then O'Hara, "Several senior staff members have expressed their feelings about what we consider to be a slight to the Captain. We actually talked about it and what to say if any crew said anything or had questions." He shook his head.  
  
"Admiral, if you would also excuse me, I have to finish briefing LtCdr Navidad and report back to Captain Carleton."  
  
"Of course, Lt. Dismissed."  
  
Chegwidden sighed in disgusted resignation and O'Hara agreed. Commander Turner said, "Admiral, this ship has really bonded together. I don't want to be Captain Gratten for the next couple of days."  
  
Looking steadily at the Admiral, "This has got to be difficult for Colonel MacKenzie. Not only no longer being the Captain, but being pushed to the side so no one sees her. Its not right."  
  
He took a breathe, "Maybe not, Commander. But that's the way it is."  
  
Mac and Harm were in the Captain's Quarters packing up the things they brought. Mac saw the envelop she had put to the side.  
  
Sitting down, she opened it. Harm glanced at her and continued to pack up their things. She sighed and handed it to him.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to read it?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
He raised his eyebrows as he read it. "Now that's something you don't read everyday."  
  
She snorted, "Yeah."  
  
Concerned, "How are you doing? I know this can't be easy."  
  
She was sitting on the bed, looking at the deck. In a low voice, "Its not. This is really hard. It one of the hardest things I've ever done."  
  
She shrugged, "I don't want to go, Harm. I want to stay. I haven't enjoyed something as much as I enjoyed being the Captain in a long time." She leaned back on her hands, "Of course, I can't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."  
  
He nodded and waved the letter, "What about this? Not only has the SecNav, the CNO, and the Commandant almost apologized, they've practically said you're short-listed for full Colonel way above the zone and that there are positions for you to be a CO. Now you've a shot for Brigadier General."  
  
She stood up and walked towards him, "What about you, Harm? What do you want? Will you - No, can you leave JAG? You're so good at what you do. You could be the next JAG. If you leave, that could jeopardize that."  
  
He gazed at her, "Actually, the Admiral and I were talking about that this week while we were waiting for you. I've done most of my time as a lawyer at JAG HQ. He thinks I should get some time in a JAG office, as the local JAG. So, I think something could be worked out."  
  
Watching her hold her side, "How's the ribs doing? And the burn? Need more ointment?"  
  
She nodded, "That would probably help."  
  
They went into the head and Harm put the ointment on her back. "You are going to take some time off, aren't you? These ribs and burn need to heal."  
  
Nodding, "I was thinking a couple of days when we get back. I'm tired."  
  
"Okay. I think I will, too." Waiting a moment, "Sarah, do you want to go up to my Grandmother's farm? I'd like to introduce you to her."  
  
A huge smile crossed her face, "I think I'd love that." She hugged him and he gently put his arms around her. "Then we take a week and go visit Gram." They stayed in each other's arms, enjoying the serenity and love.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
With a comical expression, Harm called out, "Yes?"  
  
Gunny called out, "Sir, its Dr. McGregor and Lt Stone." Mac shrugged.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Enter they did. Dr McGregor walked over to Mac, "Ma'am, I wanted to check your ribs one last time and give you these records. You need to take these to Bethesda when you get back to Washington."  
  
Stone turned his back to give the Mac and the Doctor some privacy. Harm stood along side him. He whispered, "How are you doing, Lt?"  
  
"Not sure, sir. I expect it will take a few days to get back to normal." He gestured with his head, "How's the Captain doing?"  
  
Harm grinned a little sadly at that, "'Bout the same as you."  
  
Mac called out, "Mike, I'm glad to see you, but shouldn't you be topside with the others for the docking?"  
  
Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am. We're ready to dock and I've got a couple of Marines to take your gear to the Troop Deck to off-load with the others. Captain Gratten would also like to see you, before you leave."  
  
She nodded slowly, "Okay, Mike. Let's go."  
  
He opened the door. Mike leading, Mac right behind him. Harm, Gunny and Steve fell-in behind her.  
  
He led them out onto the Flight Deck. As they appeared in the sunlight the Bo'sun's Whistle was heard. Orders were given to come to attention and then parade rest. Captain Gratten appeared at her elbow.  
  
"Captain, the crew of the Enterprise has expressed a desire to have a final inspection before you depart."  
  
She slowly nodded, taking a breathe. Harm and Steve peeled off to go to their respective areas. Harm to the Aviation Section and Steve to Medical. They came to attention and waited. Mike stayed with her, as he's her Exec. So did Gunny, after all, he's in charge of her security.  
  
Captain Gratten led her to each section. In front of Aviation, Commander Hutchinson called them to attention. He saluted her and she returned it. He fell-in behind her as she inspected his section. As she went to each section, the Section Commander fell-in behind her. Finally, she walked over to the gangway, where the JAG staff with Harm, Webb, and her Uncle stood by.  
  
Behind her stood her entire Senior Staff with the Command Master Chief. She stopped and did an about face. She studied them.  
  
Mike called them to attention. She looked at them, memorizing them, storing them forever in her memory.  
  
In respect, they saluted her as their Captain one last time. She watched them a moment longer. Then snapped a perfect salute back, did another about face, went down the gangway. A beautiful smile breaking across her face.  
  
THE END.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story. This is how I've always wanted to see Mac. Strong, competent, and not always a victim.  
  
W 


End file.
